Forget Me Not
by Kyokutou
Summary: In a world where everyone has cat ears and tails Hisoka and Tatsumi are princes. Their birthday rolls around and their father decides to give them a gift. What happens when they like their gifts a little too much… Yaoi AU HisokaxTsuzuki TatsumixWatari
1. Chapter 1

Hisoka yawned stretching out on the huge bed. It was certainly large enough to hold at least four adult men and while Hisoka had just reached the age of adulthood his body was still rather small leaving him to get lost in the bed. Green eyes scanned the thin, pale, frail-looking arms as he let out a sigh. The young prince was more than frustrated with his appearance and how fragile he looked. He was next in line to become king and as his father constantly reminded him a king must always look strong to keep his subjects in line and to project the strength of his country to foreign dignitaries. At this rate Hisoka was sure he wouldn't last a week. His blond cat ears flicked and his tail swayed betraying his irritation.

"Hisoka." The calm deep voice of his brother interrupted his thoughts. After a few moments, which Hisoka knew his brother had waited to give him time to dress or cover himself if he wasn't decent, the door opened and he walked into the room. Tatsumi was the same age as he was (plus or minus a few minutes) and yet he had the body of a king—Hisoka really was jealous. All the other neko had to do was stand there and he exuded power and strength. Most of the servants were terrified of him and he didn't have the temper Hisoka was known for. That wasn't to say Tatsumi was a pushover, he had threatened and followed through with those threats on a few occasions. Hisoka often wondered what would have happened to them if Tatsumi was the legitimate child instead of Hisoka.

"Are you going to stay in bed all day? Your mother was upset that you missed breakfast. She threatened to replace your wardrobe while you were asleep if you weren't awake soon." Tatsumi said his tail swaying with a hint of mischief. If that wasn't enough Hisoka could tell his brother was looking forward to someone else having to deal with the queen's enthusiasm. Hisoka knew his mother had a penchant for driving nearly everyone up the wall. The only person worse than his mother was his Aunt Yuma, her sister. Getting those two together was like setting off a time bomb. Hisoka shuddered throwing the blankets off and getting out of bed.

"It's my birthday. I'm entitled to sleep in as much as I want." He continued to grumble as he made his way to his wardrobe. "Besides I'm an adult now. I should have to get up just because she wants me to." His ears flicked and he growled hearing Tatsumi's chuckle. "You better be grateful. This is your birthday gift." He pulled off his nightclothes and began getting dressed.

"I appreciate it." There was still a bit of a laugh in his voice, but Hisoka decided to ignore it for now. "Your mother is excited. There is a dinner tonight so I assume she wants to fuss over your clothes until she has rejected everything in your wardrobe." He hated the truth in that statement. Sometimes he guessed that his mother thought of him as her own personal doll. There was no way he was going to wear a dress.

"I don't see why she hates all of my clothes. She's the one who picked them out for me." He continued to grumble until he was completely dressed. A few years ago he had refused the servant his mother sent to help him change. Only Tatsumi knew this, but Hisoka could feel feelings and if something was strong enough he could even see a person's thought. When the servant would undress him Hisoka hated the feelings and one night he caught a thought that he knew was definitely not his own. That was it for the servant. He told his mother he would dress himself. To help him make a stand Tatsumi had agreed to do the same. "Is that what all mothers do?" He asked and instantly regretted talking without thinking. Tatsumi was always so hard to read with his strange powers, but he'd learned to read the physical signs from his brother.

"She's afraid she will soil the clothes by touching them." His tone was a bit haunted and Hisoka made his way over. He set his hand on his brother's shoulder having to reach a bit to get up to it. "However she is constantly fussing with my hair." The brown tail flicked in annoyance and Hisoka chuckled. Whenever Tatsumi came back from visiting his mother in town he would have ribbons and a different hairstyle. When she wasn't around it would be tied back at the base of his neck and nowhere else. He resisted using any ribbons save for the first one his mother had given to him when he was younger. "So yes, fussing is exactly what mothers do."

"Good to know I'm not alone in my misery." Hisoka smirked then walked out the door. "We should go before she starts playing with the servants uniforms again." He laughed. They walked down the halls following their mental maps to navigate through the maze that was the palace and into the sitting room they used for 'family' gatherings. Hisoka pushed the door open. "Good morning, Mother."

"More like afternoon, Hisoka. You're an adult now. You should start forming good habits. Do you think your father sleeps in everyday now that he's king? No, he's up at the crack of dawn. The country's problems don't sleep in." It seems like his mother was in one of those moods. He let out a deep sigh and felt the tension in the air. Tatsumi took a few steps back to avoid getting caught in the crossfire.

Luckily for everyone in the room and probably within the palace walls a large hand dropped to his shoulder and a deep voice interrupted the silence. "Now Hisoka, your mother is only trying to look out for you." Hisoka turned around his ears lowering slightly. While Tatsumi exuded power their father _was_ power. It vibrated through is body and echoed in his voice. It always made Hisoka feel small and insignificant in comparison. "Of course, Father." Why did his voice have to sound so small?

"Good. Now I came to give you two your gifts. It's bribery to make sure both of you attend your birthday ball tonight." The man announced without a hint of remorse. "Your mother was upset when you disappeared after the banquet." Hisoka tried hard not to bristle hearing the statement. He hated it when his father acted as though his mother was Tatsumi's. It hurt Tatsumi, too because the other didn't want to think about how his mother had simply been used and tossed aside. It also hadn't been Tatsumi's fault they had disappeared. Crowds made Hisoka's head swim and he had passed out. Tatsumi had gotten him to his bed and made sure he was okay since Hisoka couldn't tell his parents about his powers.

"We will be there, Father." Tatsumi answered with a bow. Hisoka frowned knowing that Tatsumi had just taken responsibility if Hisoka left early again. Why was his brother so self-sacrificing? All he could do was nod in agreement. His father brightened seeing them agree.

"Perfect! Bring them in." He ordered to the two servants standing at the door. Hisoka wasn't sure what it was and he was beginning to get a bit nervous when he saw the two of them pulling at chains.

The air in the auction house was hot and stifling. There was too much smoke, too many people and no windows. Watari was beginning to feel suffocated as he sat on the pillow with only a collar on. The collar had a spell on it so Watari couldn't remove it and all someone had to do was say the right word and his body would be paralyzed. Despite this spell there was a chain linked through the collar and attached to a hook on the wall. His eyes scanned the crowd, as there was a lull in the biding. The next auction had the blond concerned. His ears were low and his tail wrapped around his stomach.

"Our next bidding is on this young neko. Born and raised in this slave house we can guarantee his training. This one has a unique eye color guaranteeing he is one-of-a-kind." The caller announced as the auction house workers pulled his friend onto the stage. Tsuzuki, like all slaves, had been stripped of everything, but his collar as he was paraded out on stage. The workers ordered him to turn around and allowed the crowd to inspect every inch of him. Tsuzuki did exactly as he was told without even token resistance, just as he had been trained to do.

Once the parade was over he was ordered to stand in front of the caller's podium as the bidding began. Watari nervously listened to all of the bids that were called out. Despite the callers positive spin on Tsuzuki's eyes they were seen as a defect. Tsuzuki was always trying to make up for his eyes to the people his time was sold to. He'd taken his training seriously in the hope he could make them forget about his eyes. It made Watari sad every time he saw that haunted look in his eyes.

"Sold!! Two hundred silver!" The caller announced with a shout. Watari was startled by not only the shout, but also the price. For two hundred silver Tsuzuki couldn't have ended up in a good home. His friend was too gentle to end up in a home like that. Worried amber eyes watched a man step out from a crowd. He snatched the chain from the worker's hand and pulled Tsuzuki off the four-foot high stage with a harsh jerk. As Tsuzuki landed on the concrete floor he couldn't hold back the yelp and whimper of pain. It only took a second for the man to pull Tsuzuki over by the chain roughly and give him a hard backhanded slap. "You don't make a noise without my permission!"

The entire crowd winced at the sound of the slap as it echoed leaving the room silent. Everyone knew slaves were treated as property, but such abuse was done out of the public eye. Public punishment was reserved for grave offenses such as theft. Watari wanted to run over and protect his friend from this new master, but he was himself a slave and it would only get Tsuzuki in more trouble and he would feel guilty for getting Watari in trouble as well. The crowd began murmuring as they parted. His eyes followed the part until he saw the owner of the slave and auction house. The man made his way over to Tsuzuki and his new owner.

"Sir, I believe it is time for you leave the premises." He held out his hand expectantly. "I will take my property and these gentlemen will escort you out." Watari couldn't help, but wince seeing the man wrap the chain around his wrist and pull Tsuzuki roughly behind him.

"It's my property now. I paid two hundred silver for him." The man growled his eyes narrowing at him. His tail was puffed out and he looked ready to fight. It didn't seem to faze the owner and his calm eyes kept the man's.

"You are mistaken. First of all, you haven't paid. Secondly, you have forgotten about our silent bidders. If they make a bet and the auction winner's is lower they override the auction." He snapped his fingers and the chain unhooked from Tsuzuki's collar. The owner reached over grabbing the hook on the collar and pulling him gently over to the workers who quickly secured a new chain around his neck.

Watari's attention was pulled away by a hard jerk of his own chain. The worker hissed. "Pay attention! We're taking you for your inspection." He dragged Watari back through the network of halls. "A bidder offered a high enough price to bypass the auction." The explanation shocked Watari as he stumbled after him. He was left in the decent-looking sitting room where the better customers would inspect their purchases.

"Tari!" The second the door closed Watari was suddenly tackled by a shaking neko. He sat down on the floor bringing Tsuzuki with him. Gently he hugged him calming some of the shaking before he guided his head up so he could look at his cheek. His ears lowered seeing the bruise forming.

"Tsu, I'm sorry." He gently licked the cheek nuzzling him. Tsuzuki's purr brought a smile to his face. They sat there comforting each other until the door opened again. When he looked up Watari was shocked. His eyes widened as he saw the king's representative walking into the room. The owner was behind him. They closed the door and the representative walked over. He grabbed Tsuzuki's chin turning it to look at the bruise. Despite his quick movements Watari knew he hadn't hurt his friend because Tsuzuki didn't even wince.

"The damage doesn't look too severe. His highness may overlook it. I need a sealed letter stating what happened. If he thinks I got an obstinate neko for Mast Hisoka he would punish me. He specifically ordered that Hisoka's is calm. His highness specified this neko for Master Tatsumi so there is no switching them." The man said as he released Tsuzuki's chin. The owner bowed his head.

"Of course. Tsuzuki is the gentlest neko in the country. He won't cause any trouble. Will you?" The owner's eyes turned to Tsuzuki who bowed deeply and apologetically. "No, master." Tsuzuki's answer seemed to appease the man's concerns and he walked to the door.

"I'll expect them cleaned and ready to go to the palace by the time I return." With that he walked out. The owner gave them both a smile then walked out locking the door behind him. Watari let the words sink in then his eyes widened and he brightened. "Tsu! We're going to the palace, together!!" This announcement caused Tsuzuki to jump up and hug him.

"Yay! I didn't want to never see Tari again!!" Tsuzuki purred nuzzling Watari with a bright smile. Watari was excited himself. It looked like they might both be able to at least see each other every once in a while to make sure the other was okay. He looked up when the door opened and the head mistress of the workers came in. Wakaba was a sweet neko who was able to keep the others in line while still being loved by everyone under her. Watari was grateful since she had become one of Tsuzuki's few friends during his years here.

"Looks like you two are moving up in the world. Let's get you cleaned up and presentable. His highness' representative told us you will need to be ready to be presented to the princes. They have just reached the age of adulthood." She walked over taking their chains. It was merely a rule of the house that had her picking them up. No one wanted to run away from her. Carefully she led them to the baths. Watari was feeling spoiled and knew Tsuzuki had to as well. All their lives they had been told to bathe once a day and it was in murky water with all of the other neko slaves, most of them who were quick to hurt anyone who looked weak as Tsuzuki and Watari did compared to some of the others. Now here they were in a bath with crystal clear water and bubbles and they had it all to themselves. With a purr he settled into the warm water.

"Tari, have you ever seen the princes?" Tsuzuki asked as he made sure the water got all of the dirt out of his tail. His amethyst eyes glanced over at his friend waiting for Watari's answer. Watari shook his head slowly as he began rinsing his long blond hair. "I haven't, but I heard from Chizuru that they are amazing. She saw them on the street the last time she was allowed out."

Watari ducked under the water to get his hair completely wet. He tried to keep the water out of his ears as he came up to the surface. Tsuzuki was suddenly much closer and he jumped somewhat startled. "Can I was your hair?" He asked nervously his tail swaying. Watari smiled and nodded his head. "Yay! This is gonna be a good day!" The neko announced jumping up then picked up the shampoo.

Their bath was thorough, but quick as they did have a limited amount of time to be in there. Wakaba returned with the clothes they were to wear traveling and another bag of clothes they should wear when they meet the princes. She explained to Tsuzuki that they needed practical clothes when they made the journey, but they needed to look their absolute best for the princes. It took him quite a while to understand what she was telling him. The furthest Tsuzuki had ever traveled was when a client had paid for him to go to the bathhouse down the block with him. "Tsuzuki, the palace is quite a ways away. You know how hard it is to go through the house in them?" Wakaba waited for his nod then continued. "The palace is _much_ further away than a walk through the house."

"Oh! So we change our clothes before meeting our masters?" Tsuzuki asked making sure he understood. He didn't quite understand how the clothes he had been put in would show him off to his future master. When Wakaba nodded her head he beamed in understanding. "I get it now!" Watari pet him with a smile. Sometimes his friend reminded him too much of a child, especially with him growing up in a slave house. There were days he had to remind himself that Tsuzuki was only a few months younger than he was. "Are we leaving now?" When Wakaba nodded Tsuzuki hugged her. "Goodbye, Wakaba. I'll miss you." She gave him a gentle hug and then she and Watari said their good-byes. When the representative came back he took their chains and had them carry the bag of extra clothing.

Watari was a bit nervous not entirely sure about how things would go for them. He had not heard much about the princes and their personalities. He only hoped it would be a good place for them. The slave house had not been a good home and with Watari's few memories of a good home he knew Tsuzuki deserved that.


	2. Chapter 2

The servants continued to walk in and when it looked light the chains would never end in came what Hisoka could only assume was their presents. If Hisoka was completely honest with himself he would admit that he really was not all that angry with his father, but he wasn't honest with himself. "What are we supposed to do with them?" He asked with a frown. His ears flicked back and forth as did his tail. The two nekos were young, looked too young in fact and the emotions he continued to feel off of them were weird. His question seemed to spark something in one of them and he had to steel himself to keep from passing out right there. Those emotions were so strong and so painful.

"Whatever you want. They're yours." His father said as he handed each of his sons a chain. That meant that one of them was closer to him and Hisoka felt the ache in his head grow even stronger. Some twist of fate had left him with the one that seemed to feel things ten times stronger than any normal neko. That was just his luck. "Now, go enjoy your birthday. You'll be summoned when it is time to get ready for the ball." With that their father took his mother's arm and walked out of the room. Hisoka hissed once he was sure his father was well out of range and quickly dropped the chain. He needed to put some distance between himself and this present.

"Hisoka?" The concern in his brother's voice was evident and Hisoka found that for once in his life he was grateful he had troubles reading Tatsumi with his strange powers. Concern, fear, pain, rejection, they were all so strong in the air that Hisoka felt like he could reach out and touch it. All of them coming from one person. He put his hands to his head and closed his eyes trying to keep his bearings. It would cause him to lose face if these two saw him pass out for no apparent reason.

"I'm fine." He snapped back at Tatsumi trying to stand up straight. If he swayed he knew his argument would be completely destroyed. "Come." Stubbornly he straightened and walked to the door barking the order at the slave still standing in the middle of the floor. Instantly he felt the rejection disappear. It felt like a punch in the gut, but he didn't let it faze him as he walked down the hall. Instead he focused on the sound the chain made as it scrapped along the floors behind the slave. It helped him get a handle on everything and distracted him slightly. He quickly made his way to his room and walked over to the window. Somehow he needed to clear his mind. "Sit." He hissed at the neko feeling him enter the room. It shocked him to hear him drop down to the floor right where he was. Hisoka was grateful that the slave had been trained since there was no spark of fear at the command just an immediate obedience.

What was he going to do with the other? That was the new task at hand. Emotions were still strong, but without the others around he was fairly certain he could handle it, at least for the moment. He could feel those innocent eyes on him watching his movements. It didn't take him long to figure out that the other was trying to find out if he would be sent back. As if Hisoka could defy his father like that. Not only would his mother go ballistic, but the last time he had 'dishonored' his father he'd been whipped and there was a threat of it being a public one the next time. No, Hisoka didn't have the guts to do that. "What's your name?" He asked with a snap. The neko startled slightly at the sudden break in silence.

"Tsuzuki, Master." His eyes dropped to the floor and he kept his head low. Green ones scanned him again. The thin clothing didn't look to be very warm especially with him sitting on the cold stone, but it didn't seem to be bothering him. He frowned to himself. Curiosity began to poke at the edges of his thoughts and he realized that it wasn't his own. The other wanted to know what had caused his new master problems earlier. He hoped it wasn't him. This caused Hisoka to frown. It wasn't a front and inwardly the slave was plotting revenge he would never seek. His compliance wasn't even feigned or tinged with fear, it simply was.

"How did you end up in the slave house?" His own curiosity took over. How could someone accept that his life wasn't his own so completely? Every servant and slave in the palace harbored some hope of freedom, no matter how deep in the subconscious it was, and yet here this slave had absolutely no hope.

"I can't remember, Master. I've been there ever since I remember." Hisoka's eye twitched hearing the almost childlike voice. That would explain the lack of hope, slavery was all he had known. Now, however, he had another question.

"How old are you?" He barked the question staying on the seat by the window. Tsuzuki didn't even shift on the floor. It was a bit annoying. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Immediately those violet eyes shot up to his face.

"I'm sorry, Master. I became an adult three years ago." The answer shocked Hisoka and he growled about to call the other on his lie. He stopped himself realizing one thing, his powers hadn't picked up the lie. This immature childlike neko was older than him? That had to be impossible. Ignoring the fact that he seemed to feel everything else ten times stronger than anyone else he assumed he must have missed the feeling.

"Did you lie to someone at the house? Is that why your cheek is bruising? I'm surprised they didn't whip you on the spot for lying." This caused Tsuzuki to shift as he sat and Hisoka smirked internally. He'd caught the lie and had cause the other to squirm. Good. That would make up for the emotions and the fact that somehow this servant seemed to get under his skin.

"No, Master." A swell of anger surged through Hisoka. He let out a low growl and he could feel the fear spike in the slave. "I was pulled off the stage and couldn't stop from making a noise. I was hit for speaking out of turn, Master." Instantly the eyes were lowered and he bowed low to the ground.

"It seems you didn't learn your lesson the first time." Hisoka shot right back knowing he hadn't asked for the true explanation. Another squirm and the overwhelming feeling to cry filled Hisoka's chest. "I-I'm sorry, Master." Tsuzuki's small voice was choked and he knew the other was trying not to cry. Great. He'd just bullied a child, at least mentally. What kind of king was he going to become?

"Fine. Just don't do it again." He turned away to look out the window not able to meet those big eyes should they be filled with tears. This was just great. He already had enough problems and now he'd gotten a child to take care of. One that could incapacitate him at any moment with just a thought. He was such a weakling. "Don't leave this room." He needed to talk to Tatsumi about this.

"M-master . . . " The catch in the voice was evident and Hisoka knew that things wouldn't be as easy as he had thought. With a light hiss he turned narrowed eyes to Tsuzuki. "H-his highness ordered me to remain at your side for the day." Just great. Flicking his ears in annoyance Hisoka headed to the door.

"Fine!" He snapped then jerked up the chain. Completely ignoring the swell of emotions he stalked down the hall dragging a stumbling Tsuzuki after him. His powers led him straight to his brother's room. Without trying to calm down he knocked roughly on the door. "Tatsumi!" He could feel Tsuzuki's fear radiate through every fiber of his being, but right now he didn't care. When the door opened he shoved the chain at Tatsumi with a growl. He just knew his ears were flat and his hair was bristling. "Take it."

"Why?" Tatsumi asked opening the door wider to allow him in. His hand was on the chain and he guided Tsuzuki into the room. He had him sit down by the blond one then turned to Hisoka. Immediately he felt white hot anger pierce through his body. The blond slave's body was tense as he tried his hardest to keep in his spot. He could feel the tug to both hug Tsuzuki and an intense hatred for himself and knew that it was the other. So Tatsumi's had a bit more fire than most of the slaves he had met. It was well concealed and hidden in his subconscious.

"He can't keep control of his emotions." Hisoka growled as an explanation then bit back a groan as he felt the emotions from both of the slaves swell. Complete hatred and overwhelming guilt finally tipped him over the edge and everything went black

--

Watari followed the tug of the chain and into the room. He had heard rumors about the princes, but the second he caught sight of them he knew that the rumors hadn't done them justice. They were absolutely stunning and he felt like it was a mere honor to even have been considered as their gift much less be chosen. He was stunned hearing the disgusted voice. "What are we supposed to do with them?" It wasn't like he had heard worse comments, but on the trip he had relayed the descriptions of the princes to Tsuzuki and the kings representative had explained which one would go to which prince. This mean that Tsuzuki knew Prince Hisoka was destined to have him and he was unhappy with him. It would kill his friend to think that.

"Whatever you want. They're yours." The king explained with a dismissive voice. Watari repressed a shudder that wanted to wrack his body at the thought of what he had truly meant. His eyes traveled up to watch all of them. He kept his head low hoping none of them caught him watching them. At first he had been watching Hisoka to make sure his friend would really be okay with this master, but when his chain was handed to the other prince he found his eyes couldn't stray from his new master's form. Prince Tatsumi seemed to radiate power and authority. Even without his training Watari was certain he would listen to any order the neko would give. It scared him a little since there was little the prince could do and not get away with it.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the deep voice of his new master filled with concern. He felt like he would melt right then and there as he heard the voice. It wasn't directed at him and the snap from the other prince let him really see what was going on. The blond prince seemed to be struggling against something. It was odd and Watari wondered what it could possibly be. The room was relatively quiet and yet it looked like he was hearing a loud noise. His ears were flat and his tail was swaying frantically. He couldn't watch anymore when the prince ordered Tsuzuki to follow him and stormed out of the room. There was a silent prayer that Tsuzuki would be all right with this master. He heard a sigh then looked over to his new master.

"I wish he wouldn't do that . . ." He could tell that his master had spoken mostly to himself, but his ears flicked in curiosity. So he knew what had happened, at least in part. There was a hint of concern in his features that led Watari to think he didn't knew the entire story, but he knew a lot more than Watari did. Finally those deep blue eyes focused on him. Watari's knees felt weak, but he managed to remain upright. "Come on." He said as he guided him along with the chain Watari followed trying to start to draw a map in his head. The king had ordered him to remain at Tatsumi's side so he was sure he didn't really need a map, but he never knew if he would need it in the future. Better safe than sorry. "What is your name?"

"Watari, Master." He answered immediately his eyes turning to see if his master was facing him. He wasn't, but the guiding chain was gentle as if he reallly didn't want to hurt him. His master opened the door to a room and a the first look inside confirmed it was a bedroom. Watari assumed it was the prince's and took a moment to memorize the look before he walked inside. That was when Tatsumi turned to him. His master released the chain from the collar and tossed it aside. He wasn't as vocal as Hisoka and Watari hoped his new master liked him. Suddenly a robe was thrown at him. He scrambled to catch it and keep it from falling on the floor with only his reflexes.

"Change out of those clothes." Without hesitation Watari removed the sheer robes he had changed into before. Knowing they were nicer than most of the clothes he had been allowed to wear he folded them up setting them on a chair. He pulled on the robe his master had tossed him. It took some work, but he managed to finally get his tail into the hole in the robe made for it. Most of the clothes he wore simply had a slit where his tail rested so eventually the two halves of the cloth would settle on either side of his tail. He found he liked that better than this, but would do whatever his master commanded.

When Watari looked up he saw that his master's back was to him and the door had been closed. This puzzled him. He belonged to Tatsumi so why wouldn't the prince look at him? After trying to hazard a guess as to what was going on he realized he was waiting for something. Hesitantly, not used to speaking out of turn, he spoke up. "M-master? I'm finished." Instantly the prince turned back around. Those deep blue eyes scanned him and he felt as if he had become a puddle on the floor. Something about those eyes just made him want to turn into mush in his arms. He was startled by a loud knock on the door. How long had he stood there just staring at his master? Tatsumi opened the door and Watari saw a chain thrust into his hand. "Take it." Watari watched as Tatsumi led Tsuzuki inside sitting him down beside Watari motioning for him to sit. When Watari sat down it took everything in there not to hiss and growl. His friend looked completely miserable with his ears low and his tail curled around him. He couldn't even listen to the excuses knowing only that this person had hurt someone who couldn't and wouldn't defend himself.

"Hisoka!" The startled shout pulled him out of his anger and he looked up just in time to see his master catch Hisoka as he fell to the floor. Tsuzuki lurched forward as if he had to stop himself from moving in to catch Hisoka himself. While both of their masters were preoccupied he set a comforting hand on Tsuzuki's. It was only for a second, but he knew it was all he could do to help his friend. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" Tatsumi sighed as he laid his brother on the bed. After he turned to face the two slaves sitting on the floor. "What am I going to do? Neither of you know spells I assume." Tsuzuki bowed his head low shaking his head. Watari knew he felt too awful to speak. However he glanced up testing his master for what his reaction could be.

"I know a few, Master." His voice was small as he hesitantly spoke up. Spells has always fascinated him so when he was taking out the garbage in the slave house and saw the book he had taken advantage of the situation. It wasn't against the law for a slave to know spells, but most masters frowned on it since it made them more at risk. "W-what sort of spell do you need?" Keeping his head low Watari didn't want to risk seeing anger in those ocean blue orbs.

"A mental barrier spell." Watari closed his eyes scanning his memory to go through all of the spells he knew. After a moment he hazard a look up at his master. He saw a glint of something, but he didn't feel quite as worried about his secret knowledge. Slowly he nodded his head. "I know one, Master." Tsuzuki's eyes widened and he looked over at Watari the hope nearly dripping out of them.

"Good. Cast it on . . ." He looked over at Tsuzuki with a question in his eyes. Knowing his friend Watari spoke for him. "Tsuzuki, Master." The prince nodded slowly. "Cast it on Tsuzuki then." Watari bowed his head and obediently did as he was told. He placed the spell on Tsuzuki then looked up. A hand reached out and pet Watari. He was a bit startled having never been rewarded for anything he did. His ears lowered a bit and he bit back a purr.

"Thank you." Tatsumi looked over at Tsuzuki and pet him gently. "He shouldn't be as upset now. Sometimes he gets this way." Watari blinked a bit and watched Tsuzuki shift nervously. He wasn't used to such treatment and Watari knew he was worried that his new master hated him already. "Go on ahead and sit by the bed." Tsuzuki quickly got up scrambling over to the bed with the chain dragging along behind him. He sat down and didn't move an inch his eyes watching his new master. "Watari, come with me."

With one last look to Tsuzuki Watari got up and followed the prince out of the room. He didn't know where they were going, but the neko was nervous. How would his new master take his knowledge of spells? His ears were low and his tail looped around his stomach as he followed his master down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in posting. Two cars in our family broke down and sister had a huge fight with her boyfriend that scared us a bit. Plus we went to see a Rocky Horror viewing that was awesome To make up for it I'll update with two chapters (maybe three if I get around to finishing it tonight)

--

He felt warm and safe. That was the first thought as Hisoka slowly began to return to consciousness. The scent was familiar and there was no uncomfortable bombardment of emotions. It reminded him of the times he had gone to his brother's room when they were younger. Even though they were the same age Tatsumi always seemed to be so much older than he was. It was comforting when they were young, but as they got older Hisoka found it increasingly frustrating that he never could catch up to his brother. It was worse because he actually had to rely on him to help when his strange powers sent him over the edge. At this rate he would never become a good king.

A sound pulled him further from sleep and he quickly opened his eyes. Those strange powers told him there was no one around, but there it was. His ears flicked back and forth as he tried to locate the source of the light snoring. Opening his eyes he caught sight of Tsuzuki right beside his face. He jumped back on the bed about ready to shout at the other when he noticed that the neko was asleep. His arms were folded on the edge of the bed and his head was resting comfortably on those arms. Hisoka frowned watching him sleep. Where was the bombardment of emotions that left his head spinning? It was as if the other wasn't there. More than slightly annoyed he reached out to touch one of those arms. Touch made his powers go crazy and he could feel so much more, so much it hurt. This time, however, there was only a slight content purr that slipped through is mind. Without even realizing it Hisoka relaxed against the bed. As soon as he did realize he snapped his hand back to his body cradling it as if it had been burned. He didn't understand. How could it go from overwhelming to so faint he had to actually try to feel it?

"Hisoka? Are you awake?" His brother's voice broke through the silence. Confused green eyes shot to the door as Tatsumi and the slave he had been given walked into the room. He had trouble reading Tatsumi, but that wasn't normal and that intense hatred from the blonde came in loud and clear. What was up with Tsuzuki? "There's a spell on him. You shouldn't be overwhelmed anymore." Hisoka frowned his ears lowering. He looked down at Tsuzuki. Tatsumi didn't know spells, it had been something their father was absolute about. Hisoka learned basic magic, enough that would keep the wool from being pulled over his eyes, but Tatsumi was not to learn any. A guilty feeling surged through him and Hisoka realized exactly what had happened.

"That slave knows a spell." He watched his brother as the tail swayed. There was no feeling of worry coming from the blond slave, which told Hisoka that his brother was going to be protective of his present. He waited for the response.

"Which saved you from dealing with Father's wrath when you rejected your present from him." Blue eyes never left his own and Hisoka was forced to admit defeat. If their father ever found out about what he had just done—Hisoka shuddered at the thought. He would have to keep quiet about the other if he wanted Tatsumi to stay quiet about the scene he had caused earlier. Just great, his brother had blackmail on him. Sometimes Tatsumi was too opportunistic when it came to his secrets. "Since you seem to understand, you should probably start getting ready. The ball is in about an hour." Hisoka's eyes widened. Had he really been asleep that long? "Go on then and don't forget to bring Tsuzuki with you. Father wants to show them off at the ball." Hisoka didn't need special powers to pick up the repressed anger in his voice.

With a sigh Hisoka got up from the bed. He shook Tsuzuki a bit more roughly than he knew he deserved. "Hey, get up." When the neko didn't immediately awaken Hisoka growled and grabbed his ear. "Idiot, get up." He hissed pulling back slightly. Since he knew just how much that hurt he was careful not to pull too hard. Still the slave let out a yelp of pain and fell all the way back on the floor with a rather loud thump. Hisoka's ears flattened at the sudden sound. He looked down at Tsuzuki something in him wanting to make sure the other was all right. It had sounded like he had been hurt pretty badly. Sleepy violet eyes looked up at him with a hint of confusion in them. Had that idiot really not been hurt at all by a fall like that?

"Master?" Tsuzuki rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of it then sat up on the stone floor looking up at him as if nothing had happened. Hisoka muttered under his breath then picked up the chain pulling at it. "We're leaving." Still grumbling under his breath he pulled Tsuzuki out of the room. His tail bristled and swayed in irritation. This one slave seemed to get under his skin even worse than his mother did. What made it worse was the fact that Tsuzuki was even trying hard to please him. With a growl he pulled Tsuzuki into his room and sat him down by the window. Somehow he would have to make this neko look presentable to a crowd of people. He had to look good enough to be worthy showing off by his father's standards. The first problem was the bruise on his cheek and the second was his eyes. Those odd colored eyes devalued him, even if Hisoka rather liked the color.

He paused in his evaluation flushing. Where had that thought come from? No, he didn't like the color of his eyes. Tsuzuki was just a present from his father that he had to deal with. With a shake of his head he turned his eyes back to Tsuzuki. The sheer clothes would show him off, that was the point of them, but Hisoka refused to leave him in them and parade him around. He'd start from ground zero. "Go take a bath." Hisoka ordered as he pointed to the bathing chamber connected to his room. One of the other servants was tasked with making sure the water there was appropriate a bath should Hisoka decide to get one at any point in time. He thought it wasteful, but right now he was grateful. He didn't want anyone seeing him act like this. Alone and with that damn spell he was able to focus on his own thoughts and emotions and he wasn't liking what he was feeling.

Immediately at the order Tsuzuki got up from the window and followed the direction Hisoka was pointing in. Once Tsuzuki was out of sight he turned to his wardrobe. While Tsuzuki looked young he knew there weren't many of his clothes that would fit the other. He was so much more well built than Hisoka himself and he had to have at least a foot of height on him. There was two possible outfits. His mother had gotten them for him in the hopes that one day he would grow into them. Since he had hit the age of adulthood he wouldn't grow anymore and therefore had no use for the clothes. Only a slightly selfish side of him kept him from just giving them over to his brother. They would fit Tsuzuki and a part of him thought that the black would draw out the color of his eyes making them more of an asset. He would make this slave into something his father would be proud of. It would make up for the fact that Hisoka himself wasn't.

"Master?" Hisoka turned toward the voice and immediately turned his back his face bright red, his eyes wide, and his ears flat. Even though he had only seen it for a second the image of Tsuzuki standing in the doorway completely naked and dripping wet was burned into his retina. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing it. "Master? Is everything all right?" He could hear the steps as Tsuzuki moved closer. His entire body felt like it was on fire. His face burning brighter he swallowed and tried to speak.

"I'm fine." He barked with a tremble in his voice. Instead of attempting to speak again he threw the clothes at Tsuzuki keeping his head low and his eyes focused out the window. "Put those on." Once he managed that out he turned back to the wardrobe trying to hide his blush by pretending to be looking for his own clothes. He needed to teach this one modesty or else Hisoka would forever be as red as a tomato. There was a rustle of fabric and Hisoka wanted to bang his head against the wardrobe to get the images out of his head. After what sounded like a struggle there was silence and Hisoka dared a glance toward him.

He had been right about the clothes. They seemed to fit Tsuzuki well, almost too well and the darker color drew your attention to those violet eyes. Hisoka felt drawn toward the other and didn't realize he had taken a step closer until his tail brushed up against the end of the wardrobe. His face brightened into a blush again and he forced his feet to remain where they were. His attention was finally drawn away from his own reactions when he saw Tsuzuki shift uncomfortably. "What?" He asked, not intending for his voice to be so demanding and harsh. It was the wince that made him realize just how mean he could sound. That was the way he'd always spoken, there wasn't anything he could do about it now.

"I've never had clothes this nice before." Tsuzuki explained shifting again. As Hisoka watched he realized it looked like he was trying to keep his skin from touching the expensive fabric as if just the touch would contaminate the fabric. Hisoka absolutely under no circumstances thought that it was cute. Instead he folded his arms and gave the other a stern look.

"You'll have to get used to it. If you look bad it reflects poorly on my father's decision to choose you." Seeing Tsuzuki tremble Hisoka tried to figure out if it was the thought of disappointing the king, Hisoka's father, Hisoka or if it was the tone of his voice. He'd have more time to figure that out later. For now he was fine with the fact that his message had hit home and Tsuzuki had stopped shifting as much. The desired result reached Hisoka turned to other important tasks. "Go sit by the window and don't turn around until I say so." With a slight jump Tsuzuki did as he was told. He sat down on the window and turned to look out it. Tsuzuki wasn't exactly the sharpest sword, but he was eager to please. Hisoka turned back to the wardrobe and began scanning for something new his mother would have thrown in fairly recently. She'd throw a fit if he didn't wear something he hadn't worn before.

--

Following his new master around the palace was nerve-wracking. Watari didn't know where they were going and he had no idea if he should even add to his mental map since a slave could easily be killed for knowing too much magic. He had used the spell and outed himself in the hopes of saving his only friend. Now he wasn't so sure he could save himself. His ears were low and his tail swaying nervously as he followed the taller neko through the web of halls and the thousands of rooms. They walked through only one door and Watari was shocked when it opened up into the most amazing garden he had ever seen. His experience with gardens was not exactly extensive, but it amazed him to see all of the plants, flowers and even a few sculptures. A small tug of his chain reminded him that he had stopped dead in his tracks while his master had continued on. Startled he moved to catch up surprised to see that Tatsumi had waited for him. The prince led him to a covered bench and sat down gesturing for Watari to do the same. Carefully Watari settled himself at his master's feet looking up, but not quite able to meet those deep blue eyes.

"Come sit up here." It wasn't an order, but the deep voice always made Watari want to do what he said. Slowly, he brought himself to his feet. His ears were still low and he nervously betrayed his training and sat down on the bench next to the prince. His eyes focused on his own bare feet as he waited for Tatsumi to say something. The silence seemed to last forever and Watari continued to shift minutely on the seat, his ears flicking back and forth. "How did you learn that spell?" Watari shifted again nervously.

"I was taking out the trash at the slave house and found the book." His ears continued to flick and his tail swayed before curling around himself. "After being taken away from home I missed books so I picked it up and read it in my off time." He closed his eyes looking at his feet. Trying hard to not look as nervous as he was he attempted to look up at the prince. Deep blue eyes were completely unreadable as they looked down at him. That intense gaze caused him to squirm for two reasons. "I learned a few spells from that book. Just . . . just spells I thought would be helpful to my future master." The silence continued and Watari was sure he would break down into tears at any moment.

"Resourceful. I wish I had thought of that." Watari still couldn't bring himself to look up at his master. He wasn't sure what to make of that answer although part of him had hope that it was a good sign. There was that silence again, the kind that hung in the air and made Watari's chest tight. He wanted Tatsumi to say more, to explain what he meant. It felt like his heart would stop any moment if something wasn't explained. "Thank you."

His ears perked up and he looked up with wide eyes. Those ocean blue orbs were locked on his own amber eyes and Watari could see the gratitude in them. "M-master?" He asked not sure he had heard him right. Sure, he had been thanked before, but it was by Tsuzuki or one of the other slaves in the house. It was just expected of him to work for his master so he had not expected the prince to thank him for anything he did.

"Thank you. Hisoka would have been in a lot of trouble if Father had found out he rejected his gift. Thank you for helping to make it work." The prince went on ahead to explain. Somehow Watari was sure his heart had stopped in those few moments. A small blush appeared on his face and he looked down again unable to look into that deep blue without melting to the ground.

"Y-you're welcome." It took all the power in him to keep himself from saying that he hadn't meant to help the selfish brat of a prince, but had wanted to help Tsuzuki. He shifted in his spot then decided he couldn't keep information like that from the prince especially after he had thanked him. "I . . . I didn't mean to help him . . ." His mind kept telling him to stop pushing his luck, but his heart didn't want to keep anything from the prince and Watari had always listened to that over common sense. "The prince was hurting Tsu . . . he tries so hard to please everyone . . . I didn't want to see him broken because his first master found a flaw in him . . ." Watari tried to hold back the names he wanted to call Hisoka, but he wanted his master to understand. "Tsu tries so hard to make up for . . . for his flaw. I wanted to . . . to try to make him happy . . ."

"I see. Well, I still want to thank you for helping Hisoka, no matter how accidental it was." Tatsumi reached over and gently pet him. No matter how hard Watari tried he couldn't suppress the purr as the hand ran through his long hair. It felt so good. "You and Tsuzuki are close?" The prince asked as he continued to run a hand through his hair. It took a moment for the other to process the question and he nodded slowly.

"He was the first friend I made when I was sent to the slave house. We went through training together even though he'd been in it much longer than me. Tsu was born in the slave house so I would tell him stories that I could remember from the time before." Watari explained slowly slipping back into the past. He and Tsuzuki would curl up together under the thin blanket. As Watari would speak Tsuzuki would listen with wide eyes as if no one else existed in the world. It felt like a little brother. While sometimes it made him ache for the family he once had he was glad he had found a new one. No matter how flawed or emotionally messed up Tsuzuki was Watari still thought of him as his only family and would do anything he could to make his life better. "I was so happy we were going to be sold to the same place. I could still watch over Tsu and make sure he wasn't hurt." It wasn't until he had spoken that Watari realized just how much he had said. Hesitantly he looked up at his new master feeling the hand in his hair still.

"That would explain things a little. It probably amplified his own feelings. He wouldn't even realize it wasn't just from him." So the prince did understand what had happened to his brother. Watari desperately wanted to know, but at the same time thought he had pushed his luck too much to ask. "This stays here. If anyone else hears about this it will get all of us in serious trouble, not just you, understand?" The threat hidden in the deep voice startled him and he nodded in understanding. "Hisoka has this ability to sense other people's emotions. We're not sure how he got it, but he's had it for as long as either of us can remember." Amber eyes widened at the news. "I think, Hisoka feels the same as Tsuzuki so when he felt Tsuzuki's emotions they mingled with his own and amplified them both. That's probably what caused the problem earlier." Tatsumi's ears flicked slightly and his tail swayed a moment as he considered the thought. "He wouldn't even notice if that was it either."

There was another moment of silence between them and Watari couldn't help, but finally ask. "Master, are . . . are you upset with me for . . . for knowing spells?" Even his body was begging him to stop pushing his luck. His mouth found it hard to form the words he knew needed to be asked. He lowered his head again his hands rubbing the tie to the robes that hung down by his thighs. If his luck held out he knew he couldn't afford to push his master's patience anymore.

"I'm not upset. Spells are useful. I wish Father had allowed me to learn some." Watari decided to hazard a peak up at him. His eyes had a far away look and he didn't seem to be focusing on anything in the garden. They sat like that for a few minutes before the prince turned his head back to face him. "We should go back inside. If you aren't ready for the ball in time the queen will throw a fit. Trust me, while they're fun to watch you don't want to be the cause of one of those fits." Tatsumi stood up and Watari quickly followed. He felt a tug at the chain and found it was hanging from his neck, no longer in his master's hand. The prince began walking and Watari scrambled to follow him a small blush on his face from the gesture of trust his master had showed in him.

--

Whee! \o/ I want to thank the peoples for my few reviews. I lurve them and they help remind me this story exists (as does the slow server at work). Hopefully I can finish this before school starts. School seems to be the kiss of death for stories. I'll work my hardest to finish.


	4. Chapter 4

Hisoka tugged at his collar more than pissed off as he looked around the room. He hated being dressed up in these stiff clothes his mother picked out. He hated crowds of people and worse of all he had been forced to eat more than twice what he usually ate at dinner. The prince was grumpy and now he had to deal with possible wives fawning all over him. To make things even worse just about everyone in the room was gushing over his birthday present. There had been several offers to buy time with him that Hisoka had politely declined (even if he had been screaming internally for them to back off). It didn't stop any of them from thinking or feeling things that made Hisoka's skin crawl. Tsuzuki however stood beside him completely oblivious to the attention being paid. He was polite and spoke when spoken to, although the second Hisoka said anything the other's attention would be solely focused on him. How did he end up with such an idiot? He continued to wonder to himself.

Across the room he could feel as much as see his brother's irritation with the attention his own present seemed to be getting. While he probably didn't recognize it Hisoka saw the anger was in order to protect the neko as much as it was the people continually bothering him. Hisoka couldn't help, but smirk internally at seeing his brother bond so quickly. Tatsumi had in general avoided other nekos because his social skills had never been the best. His interaction was limited to the people in the palace and his mother's family back in town. It was a bit fun to see his brother accept another into his life.

"Prince Hisoka, it is a pleasure to see you again." That voice caused him to bristle and it took everything in him not to turn around and hiss at the owner of the voice. Instead his grip on the chain tightened as the other hand curled into a fist. He turned to face the lord who never failed to appear, no matter how much Hisoka wished it.

"Lord Muraki." He managed to speak as though it wasn't through gritted teeth. However he could not keep his eyes from narrowing or the hair on his tail to bristle. Hisoka caught the worried look Tsuzuki sent his way, but ignored it. He might explain later when no one else was around.

"It is a pleasure to see you again. May I congratulate you on becoming an adult." There was that polite smile on his face that always made Hisoka want to rake his claws through the man's cheek. It hid thoughts that made the prince want to curl up in a ball and die. He had made it a quick routine to never ever touch the man. The last time he had he'd woken up to Tatsumi's worried features. "I see your father has an eye for presents. Maybe some day we can become better acquainted." Muraki's eyes turned to Tsuzuki and he reached a hand out to trail it along Tsuzuki's injured cheek. His mother had fussed over her own make up to hide the bruise and Tsuzuki, to his credit didn't even flinch when the hand made contact. Hisoka, on the other hand, bristled even more and he quickly jerked Tsuzuki away.

"You have your own entourage of slaves, you do not need to lay a hand on mine." He said in a growl. Everyone around took a few steps back. Hisoka knew his temper was famous and there were few that really wanted to be around when he lost his. It rivaled his mother's famous tantrums and the few times anyone had seen Tatsumi blow up at someone. Muraki, however, was undaunted and simply let his hand fall to his side.

"Of course, your highness. I wouldn't want to take what is yours." The smile on his face held other thoughts and Hisoka was just about to follow through with his own thoughts when a hand dropped to his shoulder.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Lord Muraki." Tatsumi's icy voice broke through the roaring in Hisoka's ears and he took a calming breath. If there was one person who could stand up to Muraki it was his brother. The two of them had done some sparring when they grew up and while they were evenly matched somehow Tatsumi managed to come out on top every time. It may have been the fact that his brother hated Muraki almost as much as he did and Hisoka hadn't even mentioned to him the thoughts and feelings he had been receiving from the young lord.

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Tatsumi. It has been quite a long time since the three of us were last together. I do miss the days we would play together." A few years ago Muraki had to return to his home. It seems another child of his father had appeared out of nowhere and his father had accepted him into the family. About two or three years later they had received word that both of Muraki's parents had been killed as well as his brother. Hisoka had no doubts about what had happened.

"Yes, quite a long time. Perhaps you and I should catch up later." The ice in his brother's voice could freeze anyone to the spot instantly, but Muraki simply smiled a bit wider. Hisoka bit back a hiss watching the two battle with their eyes and emotions. He could feel the fear from the onlookers, but focused on something else to keep from passing out.

"Yes, later. I am sure both of you have others to welcome. I'll see you later." Muraki said with a smile that reminded Hisoka of a cat catching a bird. He trailed his hand along Tsuzuki's arm before turning and walking off. Hisoka felt a surge or rage boil through him and tightened his hand on the chain.

"If Father asks I stepped out for some air." Hisoka said through gritted teeth then stalked out of the hall dragging Tsuzuki with him. He made his way out to the garden and dropped the chain. "Sit." Pointing to a bench he ordered Tsuzuki then began pacing around the area trying to work off some of the anger. He felt like he needed a bath after being so close to Muraki. He wanted to scrub Tsuzuki down for having been touched by him. His eyes flicked over to the neko who was sitting on the bench squirming for some reason. Hisoka calmed down enough to speak without snapping. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay, Master" Tsuzuki said as he rubbed his arm. Hisoka frowned. Just looking at him he could tell something was wrong, that there was something the other was holding back. Staring him down might get him to break and give the answer he wanted to give. Emerald eyes refused to leave Tsuzuki and finally he saw the movement. Tsuzuki reached up and moved to rub his cheek then froze.

"Go on ahead. If we go back later I'll fix it." Hisoka said then went back to pacing. Instantly Tsuzuki's hand went to his face and he rubbed the cheek vigorously as if trying to clean something off. His ears were low as he then dusted the powder off of the shirt sleeve and his hand. Just from his movements Hisoka guessed that the other felt dirty after being touched. That was one thing they had in common. "That bastard thinks he's already king. I'm not going to marry him, no matter what Father thinks is best for the country." He hissed as he continued to pace around the garden. It was a small circle, but part of him somewhere didn't want to leave Tsuzuki's side for a moment, or to have him out of his sight.

"Master?" The concerned voice filtered through is angry thoughts and Hisoka glanced over toward Tsuzuki. Amethyst eyes that seemed to radiate concern were following his every movement. His ears flicked and his tail swayed before he muttered out that he was fine and continued to pace. After a few more minutes of pacing he looked up again to see that Tsuzuki's eyes hadn't drifted off of him nor had the concern died down any. Instead it seemed to have grown since he last looked over. Just great.

"I'm fine, idiot." Hisoka finally said grumbling under his breath. When the anger had dissipated enough that he thought he could deal with others he moved toward the door. "Come on. We need to cover that up again." Instantly Tsuzuki was right behind him and the prince had to count to stop himself from smiling. No matter what Tsuzuki seemed to gravitate toward whatever he said. He knew it was his training, but somehow Hisoka felt like at least Tsuzuki genuinely cared about him.

--

Watari had never in his life wanted to run away, but seeing all of the looks from the people in the crowd made him inch back to hide a bit behind his master. There were so many and they all seemed to have the same thing on their mind. His ears lowered and his tail curled protectively around himself as he inched away. It wasn't as though he hadn't been on display like this before, but for some reason it bothered him greatly to see this crowd react like this. Maybe it was because he was afraid he'd lose his new master to one of these or maybe it was a fear that his master would think of him as a profit. Whatever the reason Watari was terrified. He couldn't beg to leave either, part of his purpose was to be shown off today. Everything had him so freaked out that he couldn't hear his master talking to the others although something in Watari told him the prince was just as tense as he was although the reason was anger instead of fear.

A sudden pull to his chain pulled him out of his thoughts and he quickly caught up to his master who was stalking toward the other side of the room. Following the path they were traveling Watari caught sight of a lord speaking with the other prince. His eyes widened seeing the prince practically hissing at the man. Tsuzuki didn't look any better off. His friend looked like he was ready to bolt at any moment. That was, of course, until the man reached out to trail a hand along Tsuzuki's bruised cheek. Watari's blood boiled seeing the look on his friend's face. It was as if the other wanted to cry and cower behind his master, but obediently stood still. Suddenly Hisoka jerked him back pulling him safely behind his back and hissed at the man. Watari wanted to do so much more, but he followed at his master's pace and stayed in his place behind him.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Lord Muraki." Watari had never heard so much ice in that deep voice. It caused him to shiver. His eyes widened at the name and he realized part of the reason Tsuzuki had been so upset by the simple touch. When they had become adults the slave house had decided to withhold auctioning them off, but they did sell their time to lords or others with the right amount of money. It was a rule between them that they wouldn't talk about what happened with each other to avoid upsetting one another. There had only been two or three times that Watari had sorely wished they hadn't made that deal. Tsuzuki had come back quiet, with a broken look in his eyes and bruises on his body. In a few days he would go back to normal and it seemed like nothing had been wrong before, but the days before that were so hard to bear.

One night after Tsuzuki had been sent out Watari was woken to the sound of panic in the room. When he opened his eyes there was the entire medical team hovering around Tsuzuki's bed frantically working. He looked over and saw Tsuzuki laying there barely breathing. It was after that incident that the owner had refused that anyone ever be sent to the house of Muraki. Watari burned that name into his memory for further revenge. Watching the exchange he knew there was a history with the princes as well. Carefully so that no one would see Watari reached over and pet his friend's tail comfortingly. It was a silent reminder of his protection. He glanced over and saw Tsuzuki give him a very faint and obviously forced smile, but it showed his gratitude. Watari returned the smile with one of his own before Tsuzuki was pulled out of the room by Hisoka.

"Let's go." Tatsumi said as he led them in the opposite direction. Wateri wanted nothing more than to run after his friend and make sure he was all right, but instead he walked along behind his master. They made their way across the room and Watari looked up to see the king talking with a group of what looked like rather rich lords. At the sight of them the king threw an arm around Tatsumi's shoulders and pulled him over to the group.

"Finally ready to join the adult conversations are we?" He asked with a grin and Watari had to force himself not to cover his nose. The man reeked of alcohol. His ears lowered as he was forced closer when the man tugged Tatsumi. "Ah, did you all see my son's birthday present. A fine one isn't it? I want my boy to have the best. The rumors about this one were just too good to pass up. You like your present, don't you?" Watari felt the eyes on him again and he wanted to curl up and die. Part of him wished he could bury his face in his master's back to escape their looks.

"Yes, Father. Thank you for the gift." Tatsumi spoke and Watari thought he might have felt the same way seeing the other men there. At those words the king laughed and clapped his son on the back. Even Watari had to wince at the strength of it. He was sure if the king had done the same to Hisoka the prince would have folded in half. A quick glance proved that Tatsumi was all right. He must have been used to such treatment.

"Wonderful! I knew you would." The king finally released his hold on Tatsumi to drink down another cup of wine. "Come on, show it off. Bring him out from behind you so the others can see why I picked it." Begrudgingly Tatsumi led him out in front of him by the chain. Watari wanted to remain in the fear-filled position he was in, but he knew that would upset his master's father and he didn't want to get him in trouble. Slowly he uncurled and forced his ears to unflatten some. His tail swayed faintly as he bowed deeply to the men in front of him. He didn't say a word and waited a moment before bringing himself back to his full height.

Before the ball Tatsumi had put Watari in a set of his own clothes. They were a rich brown that his master had admitted made him look like he was glowing. Watari had felt uncomfortable at first wearing such nice clothing, but his master had assured him it was all right. Seeing the looks he was getting he was sure his master had chosen the right clothes for him to wear. It took everything in him not to shudder. "Father, would you mind if Hisoka and I left early? Most of the people left are here to see you and we didn't get back from visiting Chijou until rather late last night."

"Well, the ball was mostly for the two of you, but seeing as how you've stayed most of the night and it is your birthday I guess I could let you off. Make sure you two are up bright and early tomorrow for your lessons. If your teacher tells me either you or Hisoka are late again . . ." The king left the threat hanging, but it was obvious one Tatsumi had felt the wrath of before. He bowed his head low before turning back up to him.

"Of course, Father. Hisoka and I will be there on time." Watari quickly bowed deeply to the king and the men before he followed the prince out the door. They walked through a network of halls until Tatsumi stopped in front of one. He knocked and waited for an answer. When he didn't receive one he knocked again. "Hisoka?" He opened the door and Watari looked in to see the blond prince applying powder to Tsuzuki's injured cheek. It looked like he was trying to be as gentle as possible.

"We'll be there in a minute. I doubt Father wants him to show off this bruise." Hisoka muttered under his breath not even bothering to look up from his work. Watari was a bit worried that there was more he was trying to hide, but let it drop when he saw how much more relaxed Tsuzuki was.

"Don't worry about it. I talked Father into letting us go for the night. Just don't be late for our lessons tomorrow or he'll tan both our hides." At that Hisoka stopped his work then pulled back to look at Tatsumi. "I wasn't sure if Muraki had left or not, but I assumed you didn't want to encounter him again." His master explained and Watari looked over at Tsuzuki. The other tensed and his hand instantly went up to his arm before he forced himself to relax again.

"Thanks." Watari was sure the young prince had been distracted because in full view he began to rub the powder off of Tsuzuki's cheek delicately. In the silence of the room he could hear the faint purr of contentment from Tsuzuki. It brought a small smile to his face and he wiggled a bit at the sight. They were so damn cute. Something seemed to startle Hisoka and a blush rose to his face and he immediately jerked his hand back. Oh, Tatsumi had said his brother had special powers. He had probably picked up on Watari's thought. Ah well, it didn't matter. The cute moment was a sign of hope for his friend and that was all that mattered.

"Good night. Be sure to get a bath before going to bed. I won't hesitate to drag you straight out of bed to lessons." There was a smirk in Tatsumi's voice that made Watari almost giggle. He followed his master out of the room. The door closed behind him and he allowed himself a small giggle.

--

I have about 1/2 of the fifth chapter written. Hopefully I can finish it tonight. If I don't get it done it will be there tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally got to some adult material this chapter. My first **_fanfic_** yaoi scene. Reviews are lovely and thank you all for the feedback. Woohoo for three chapters in one day! \o/

--

Hisoka glared angrily at the door. The mischief in his brother's voice and emotions was unmistakable. It seemed like the other wanted to make his blush permanent. When the two left he slammed the door closed, but the sound wasn't loud enough to cover the faint giggle coming through the door. His brother's slave was laughing at him. Just great. He must have looked like a complete fool. With a sigh Hisoka looked over at the bathing room. He knew he should get a bath before bed, but he also knew Tsuzuki would need one. On top of that there would not be enough warm water for the two of them to bathe separately. He didn't want to see anyone else that day so he didn't dare call for the servant that usually warmed up the water. With an internal scream he realized they would have to bathe together. His face heated and he tried to tone it down before turning to Tsuzuki.

"Come on." He said hesitantly as he led the other toward the bathing room. After he made his way to the tub he checked the water. It was still rather warm. He could possibly get two different baths, but he didn't want to risk Tsuzuki getting sick. "There's not enough warm water . . . we'll have to bathe together." His mouth felt thick as he spoke and his face flamed to an even brighter red. In the water his reflection showed just how red he had become.

"Master . . . if you want I don't have to bathe tonight." Tsuzuki's hesitant suggestion sounded like pity to Hisoka and if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was pity. He gathered all of his resolve and turned to Tsuzuki.

"No, if you sleep like this you'll get that powder all over my bedclothes. You're getting a bath." Turning quickly back to the bath Hisoka began to gather his things to keep his resolve from wavering. The sound of clothing rustling behind him brought back the earlier image from Tsuzuki's bath to his mind and he tried so hard to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks. It was impossible. His skin was so pale that even the smallest blush was clearly visible on his face. Before he lost his resolve Hisoka began to remove his own clothes.

His body was frail, thin, almost sickly looking and he realized that he would never grow out of it. He had trained just as hard as Tatsumi had when it came to fighting, but where Tatsumi gained muscle Hisoka seemed to get that much smaller. Hisoka had also tried to hide most of his life the fact that somewhere along the line he had been cursed. He didn't know when they appeared or how, but intricate markings were trailed all along his body. His thought was that maybe these were what kept him looking so frail, but he never dared to show anyone else, not even his brother. If his father had ever found out . . .

Hisoka shuddered as he opened his shirt letting it fall to the ground. When he didn't feel eyes on him he glanced back at Tsuzuki. The other neko must have somehow sensed his insecurity and had turned to look at the other side of the room. The brown tail was swaying gently and his ears were flicking ever so faintly. Despite a growing blush Hisoka found that he couldn't take his eyes away from the other. His eyes trailed down one arm and he caught sight of a nasty looking scar on his left wrist. Frowning a bit his ears flicked back and forth. What could that be from? He'd have to figure it out later. Slowly and using all of his nerve he dropped the rest of his clothes and settled in the water.

"All right, get in." Hisoka said once he managed to wrangle in his blush somewhat. With it under control he kept his eyes on the surface of the water to keep them from straying up to Tsuzuki's body. He watched the surface ripple and his blush spread despite not even looking up. Now just how was he going to wash without moving or looking up?

"Master . . . c-can I wash your hair?" The voice was quiet and hesitant. Hisoka found it hard to decide his answer. One part of him screamed 'no way in hell', but another small part of him didn't want to say 'no' to the other. He didn't want to be touched especially by someone he knew could knock him out just by being around him. And yet he wanted to be touched by this Tsuzuki. Everything was swirling around in his head that he hadn't even realized he'd spoken.

"Fine." He felt a very faint feeling of compete happiness filter through the spell Tatsumi's present had put on him. Why could such a simple answer make the other so happy? He suddenly felt a warm body move closer to his own and he tensed. A gentle drizzle of warm water fell on his head, but somehow managed to stay out of his ears. He couldn't hold back a purr especially when the hands slid through his hair. Something in the back of his mind curled up and purred wanting nothing more than to lean into those hands. He wondered how Tsuzuki could be so good at this.

"Tari let me wash his hair when we were at the slave house. His hair was thicker and pretty, but I like yours better." The last part was added quietly and Tsuzuki could almost see him blushing. Hisoka didn't realize, but he must have asked the question out loud. His own blush grew hearing that Tsuzuki liked his hair better. Tsuzuki continued to massage the shampoo in his hair. He tried hard to fight back the whimper when those hands fell away only to be replaced by a cascade of warm water. "Was that okay, Master?" Carefully Hisoka brushed his long bangs back away from his face and lowered his head blushing more.

"Hisoka." There was a confused sound and Hisoka tried to gather his nerve again. "W-when it's just the two of us, call me 'Hisoka'." He gathered his courage and looked back. Tsuzuki had a small blush on his face as well as a small smile.

"W-was that okay, H-hisoka?" There was a lot more hesitation in the question. Hisoka found it completely adorable, but tried to hide it. To answer the question he nodded his head not able to trust his voice right now. And there was that faint happy feeling. How could he be so happy with just these simple gestures?

"Go on ahead and wash yourself." Hisoka finally managed out. He quickly ran the soap over himself then rinsed it off. Once he was sure his back was turned Hisoka climbed out of the tub and quickly wrapped his robe around himself. It covered everything and the prince didn't have to worry about anyone seeing the marks on his skin. "Come out when you're finished. I'll find something for you to wear to bed."

"Yes, M-Hisoka." Tsuzuki called out from the tub. He looked up at him with a bright smile then ducked his head under the water. Hisoka ran out of the room and went to find clothes. None of his own pajamas would fit, but he did have a pair of pants that the servants had accidentally left in his wardrobe during the last laundry run. They would fit Tsuzuki, but unfortunately he didn't have a shirt for the other to wear. Usually he would have gone to Tatsumi's room and demand a shirt, but he didn't want to leave Tsuzuki here and he didn't want to go alone. He let out a sigh and quickly changed into his own clothes. Once he was changed he set the pants on the chair near the door and crawled under the covers. The air was colder in his bedroom without the insulation and the heat from the water.

"Hisoka?" Instantly Hisoka turned his eyes away from the door a blush on his face. From under the blankets on his bed he pointed to the pants on the chair. "Those are all I have that'll fit you." He explained with a blush. There was a light rustle and then silence. He waited for another weight to come to the bed, but it seemed like it wasn't going to come. After waiting a while he glanced out from under the blankets to see Tsuzuki curling up on the floor. There was no way Hisoka was going to let this happen.

"Get up here. You'll get sick sleeping on the floor." Although there was hesitation in his movements Tsuzuki sat up and climbed onto the bed. Hisoka felt his face heat again as he caught sight of the other's chest. His body felt hot and he knew it wasn't just the blankets covering him. With a small amount of reluctance he pulled the blankets up to allow Tsuzuki under them. He heard the content purr as Tsuzuki snuggled into the warm comfortable bed. It was plenty big for the two of them, but somehow Hisoka felt like it wasn't nearly big enough.

"Thank you, Mast- I mean Hisoka. I've never slept in a bed like this before. It's so comfortable." Tsuzuki said in a purr as he curled up under the blankets. They had two feet between them and Hisoka swore he could feel Tsuzuki's body heat.

"Whatever, just go to sleep, idiot." He mumbled burying his head in the pillow and turning so his back faced Tsuzuki. There was a gentle purr and a soft snore and Hisoka felt his body relax with the warmth. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

--

Watari let out a small yelp as he was pushed into the bathing chambers. His master had put a set of bedclothes in his hands and ordered him to get a bath. While Tatsumi had never been all that rough with him before this seemed extremely cold. He had glanced back to see the prince hiding a blush before the door was quickly closed shut. That made sense. His master had just become and adult, that meant he probably had not had much experience with these sorts of situations. As he sunk into the warm water he thought about how he should approach things. On the one hand, his master hadn't seemed like the type that would simply use him, but on the other Watari knew why he had been picked for Tatsumi. The king's leer and the looks the other men were giving him, Watari knew exactly why he'd been chosen. He didn't want to get his new master in trouble.

Carefully Watari washed his body and then soaked his hair. He scanned the different items in the bath to see which he should use. A bit hesitantly he opened the bottles sniffing each to see which would work better. When he made his choice he began to wash his hair. He would have to tempt his master past his barriers. Once he washed his hair he tried to dry his hair out so it was just a little damp and curled just right. Stepping out of the bath he pulled the pajamas on. The shirt had a set of buttons so Watari left them unfastened. He pulled the pants down so they rode low on his hips. There was no reflective surface to check his appearance, but he guessed he at least looked halfway decent. After parting his hair just the right way he walked to the door opening it.

"Master?" He walked out of the room looking over at his master. The prince was sitting by the window a candle lantern nearby and an open book in his hands. While he might have been reading before Watari was pleased to notice that those ocean blue eyes were fixed on him and had widened slightly. Other than that slight gesture everything about Tatsumi looked calm. He walked over slowly settling down on the bench beside him. Taking a small risk he leaned closer looking at the book. "What are you doing, Master?" He made sure his hand lightly grazed his master's while making it look like a coincidence. Tatsumi's body tensed at the brief contact and Watari smiled mentally.

"Just a history book." Tatsumi answered. If Watari hadn't trained himself to notice subtleties in others he might not have picked up on the catch in his master's voice. Instead he leaned even closer letting his hair tumble down one shoulder and over the prince's arm. His eyes weren't really focusing on the book, but instead were stealing glances up at Tatsumi watching for the reaction he wanted.

"What kind of history book?" Tatsumi's breathing quickened and very slowly Watari moved so he was practically sitting in his master's lap. After a moment of silence he realized the prince hadn't really heard his question. "Master?" He leaned up his tail swaying gently. There was a slight purr in his voice. When he didn't get a response for a while he moved his lips closer to Tatsumi's asking for an answer again. "Master?"

It all happened so suddenly Watari wasn't really prepared. Tatsumi's hand was pressing against the back of his neck and Watari found his lips captured. He was shocked for a moment, but the second he recovered he was kissing back. It felt so good he nearly forgot his own purpose. He didn't forget it completely though and moved in to deepen the kiss. He guessed that Tatsumi had not had much experience with these situations, but he seemed to learn really fast. Watari opened his mouth and ran his tongue along those lips. The taste was so intoxicating he knew he was addicted immediately, especially when the lips parted and he was able to taste the inside of his mouth. Watari couldn't hold back a purr as he coaxed Tatsumi's tongue to join in his sparring match.

Watari only pulled back when his lungs were burning for air and even when he did he was sure to remain close to his master. His face was flushed and his head felt like it was spinning. When he looked up at Tatusmi he found those ocean blue eyes were so much darker, almost like the twilight sky. He finally let himself succumb and he melted right there in his master's lap. Strong arms caught him and held him against his chest. Watari purred and inhaled the smell of his master and promptly committed it to memory. "Master." He purred leaning up to nose the strong neck in front of him. It was slight, but Tatsumi's head tilted up to expose more of the neck. Watari couldn't help himself and he let his tongue flick out to taste the tantalizing skin in front of him. Meanwhile his hands roamed over the broad chest he was leaning against. The fabric of Tatsumi's clothes weren't exactly thin, but he could feel the heat from his body. It made him want to do this all the more.

Suddenly he was picked up and he could feel the wind around them as Tatsumi moved swiftly to the bed. The feeling of soft blankets and a comfortable mattress under him brought a purr close, but the warm body hovering over his own brought it out. He slid his arms up the chest and over strong shoulders before his lips were captured in a soul-stealing kiss. His master must be a quick learner since after a few moments the tongue was pressed against his lips. Without a moments hesitation Watari parted his lips and sucked the muscle into his mouth with a long low purr. The kiss lasted until Tatsumi pulled back. He caught Watari's eyes as they both panted. "Are you sure . . .?" His master asked with slightly lowered ears. Instantly Watari sealed his lips to Tatsumi's pulling him completely on top of him.

"Sooooo very sure, Master." Watari purred with a smirk. He nuzzled Tatsumi's ear with a purr and nosed his way down to lick his neck. "Have you ever done this before?" As embarrassing as it had to be to answer Watari needed to know. If Tatsumi hadn't he would take the lead and show the other what to do. With a faint blush the prince shook his head. It wasn't something he had really focused on in his life. To get rid of the embarrassment Watari pressed a kiss to his neck then when he was distracted enough he rolled them over so he was sitting on top of Tatsumi straddling his hips. "Don't worry, Master. Everyone has a first time." Letting his hair curtain their heads Watari leaned down for another kiss. He knew he was addicted, but he could care less at this point. As they kissed he trailed a hand down unfastening the robes to expose the chest his hands were just itching to touch.

To spread the sections apart he let his hands skim across his chest. It caused his master's breathing to hitch and brought a smile to his face. Watari didn't want to just guess how his master was feeling he wanted to hear his reactions. His hands trailed up to tease Tatsumi's nipples as he rolled his own hips against his. A low moan rose past those perfect lips and Watari beamed as his own moan slipped past his lips. Now completely sure Tatsumi was enjoying himself he leaned down to kiss his neck. Slowly he trailed down to his chest using lips and his tongue to wring out the little sounds that Watari desperately wanted to hear. He paid attention to each nipple in turn listening to that deep voice moan and gasp in pleasure. It was pure ecstasy for him and he wanted to hear more.

Watari sat up and slowly removed his shirt tossing it to the side. He flipped his hair up over his head only to have it drape back down over them when he leaned over again. His hands trailed down his chest and slowly brought his pants down. His eyes widened seeing what was before him. Tatsumi was huge. It made Watari squirm just thinking about it. He purred unable to help himself as he leaned forward. His tongue darted out to lick the tip wringing out a moan from the prince. It tasted like the rest of him, but hearing that moan made it even more intoxicating. He had to hear more. His licked his way back down to the base then moved back up to the tip in one long stroke.

"Watari . . ." Watari shuddered with a purr at hearing his name spoken with a voice much deeper than before. He continued to lick the erection in front of him before he pulled back panting. His tolerance was wearing thin and he needed to feel the other right now. He stood up then slowly removed his own pants before climbing on top of Tatsumi straddling his hips. Raising himself on his knees he reached behind him giving Tatsumi one firm stroke before guiding the member where he wanted it to be. He paused looking down in deep blue lust-filled eyes before lowering himself with a low moan.

"M-master, y-you're so . . ." His ears lowered in pleasure and a little pain and he stilled his hips. Large hands rested on his hips. He opened his eyes and gave a gentle smile even as he panted. After a moment he pressed Tatsumi even further. When pain was registered in his voice those hands would tighten on his hips and keep him from going any further. This touched Watari even as he relaxed. His master didn't want to hurt him. He seemed to be treating him as a genuine person instead of just a slave for him to use and abuse as he saw fit. This made Watari all the more determined to make this experience as good for Tatsumi as he possibly could. Gathering all of his energy he forced himself to relax and impaled himself on the rest of the long hard member. He let out a cry even as Tatsumi moaned out his own pleasure.

Watari had never felt so full in his entire life. He gave himself just enough time to relax before he began to move his hips at an agonizingly slow pace. His hope was to drive Tatsumi mad with pleasure then push him far over the edge. He leaned over kissing him deeply as he began to move faster and harder. It felt so good and Watari quickly lost himself to the feelings shooting through his body. "Master!" He mewled as he had managed to angle his hips just right.

Their pace picked up as Tatsumi's hips moved instinctively to match Watari's thrusts. Watari threw his head back with a moan as he struggled to hold himself back until his master reached his climax, a task that became much harder when Tatsumi's hand moved from his hips to Watari's own erection and began stroking him. It took a few tries, but soon they were in sync entirely. It made it so much harder to hold back and the neko began to move his hips faster urging his master to release. With a loud moan Tatsumi thrust once more into Watari before he came. Feeling his master's climax triggered Watari's own and he came with a hoarse cry before his body went limp and he fell forward. Cushioned by his master's chest he lay there panting heavily trying to regain his breath. Closing his eyes Watari realized that he had never felt so good in his life.

There was a gentle tugging and Watari forced himself to move. He sat up then let Tatsumi slide out of him causing him to moan before he stood up. Watari saw him sit up then quickly walked to the bathing chamber. He grabbed a wet cloth then walked back inside. Gently he cleaned off the prince's chest and stomach and then his own before rinsing the cloth in the water. When he came back out his master had put on a pair of pants similar to the ones he'd been given to wear for bed.

"Put those pajamas on then come here." Tatsumi's voice sounded almost gentle and Watari beamed as he did what he was told. He crawled up on the bed and next to his master. The prince brought an arm around them then pulled the blankets over them both. With a purr Watari snuggled up to the strong chest and closed his eyes. A contented purr rumbled through the chest and helped lull him into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay. Bad news after bad news killed the writing for a while. I'll try not to let it happen again, but it probably will. Enjoy please.

--

Hisoka's ears flattened on his head and he pulled the blankets up over his head hearing the annoying noise. Instinctively he snuggled into his pillow pressing one ear to the pillow and covering the other with the blankets. The annoying noise was replaced by a gentle steady rhythm that relaxed him further into sleep. After a few relaxing moments his eyes widened. Since when did pillows make noise? Very slowly he opened his eyes and blinked. His white pillows had gotten a tan? How? His sleep-clouded mind didn't register it until he felt a warm breath flutter his bangs. When Hisoka looked up he saw the peaceful sleeping face of Tsuzuki. His own breath caught in his throat. Why was he so close? Why was Hisoka using his (he gulped) chest as a pillow? Heat rushed to his cheeks and he mentally panicked. Despite his state of mind his body was completely relaxed. The warm body heat radiated keeping him warm and there seemed to be a comforting scent and aura at being so close to Tsuzuki. Why did his body betray him so?

"Hisoka! Get up already! If we're late Father will kill me." Suddenly the blankets were pulled away. Hisoka instantly curled up against the lack of heat. It seemed Tsuzuki didn't like it either and he curled around Hisoka attempting to seek heat from him. That was when he realized there were arms wrapped around him. His entire face had to be bright red—he just knew it. "As touching as this scene is, the teacher will be here in ten minutes." There was a slight growl to his brother's voice that made him realize what the next step would be. If Hisoka wasn't up soon he would be drug off the bed by his tail. It had happened before. His brother did not have much patience. There was a brief struggle and Hisoka managed to push away Tsuzuki's arm and sit up. "Hurry up."

"Fine, fine." He muttered his ears low and his eyes half open. The blankets pooled around his waist as he rubbed his eyes. With his body fully awake Hisoka struggled to push the position he had woken up in to the back of his mind. A task that was not made any easier when Tsuzuki sat up as well and stretched. Through the corner of his eye Hisoka had a good glimpse of the bare chest and the muscles there. It deepened the blush already on his face and forced him to look away. After recovering somewhat he got out of bed and grabbed a set of clothes form his wardrobe.

How could this one neko be affecting him like this? It wasn't like he hadn't seen others without their shirt and it certainly wasn't like he hadn't bathed with others before. He and Tatsumi used to bathe together all the time, that is before those strange markings appeared. The two of them had even slept in the same bed. What was so different about Tsuzuki? By the time he'd finished dressing he still hadn't figured it out and it was beginning to frustrate him.

"Hurry up. I'm not going to be responsible if you're late." Hisoka shot his head up hearing his brother. All he managed to do was get a glimpse of Tatsumi leading Watari out by the hand. He shook his head with a sigh. "So Tatsumi's bonded with him already." With a shrug he tossed the second set of clothes at Tsuzuki. "Put these on. You can't wear that out. Our teacher won't be able to concentrate." That last part had come out on its own. His eyes widened and his face flushed. With his tail swaying nervously he refused to turn around.

"H-hisoka, I'm dressed." Hisoka relaxed slowly hearing his own name being used, albeit hesitantly. It took a conscious effort to keep himself from purring at hearing his name from the other neko. He blushed startling. Where had that come from? After a quick mental headshake he turned around to look at Tsuzuki.

"Let's go. If I'm late all three of them will kill me." He grumbled trying to stop a blush. Quickly he walked out of the room knowing Tsuzuki would follow right after him. It was confirmed when he heard the chain scrape against the stone. He'd have to deal with that before it became too annoying. Not only that, but he would have to get clothes for Tsuzuki. He couldn't sleep without a shirt again especially if they woke up in the same position again. Hisoka wasn't sure he could handle seeing that every morning. He didn't know what it could cause him to do.

Lessons were boring as usual and for some reason he was beyond pissed that their tutor had made Watari and Tsuzuki sit in the next room to wait for them to finish up with their lessons. It wasn't necessarily the fact that he'd snapped at them, but he had felt edgy without Tsuzuki around and had barely paid attention. This caused the lessons to stretch on longer and making him even more irritated. By the time they had finally finished up his ears and tail were flicking in irritation and he was contemplating six different ways to get the tutor to shut up. A few of them involved stabbing the pen in his neck. The second they were released he got up and stalked out of the room. He paused at the door to the next room and blinked. There was giggling. Through the wooden door he could hear the two of them talking. While he couldn't make out exactly what they were saying he could tell that they ere having fun. The emotions he could read were mixed, however. From what he could tell the two of them were laughing and joking around to lighten up what was a depressing topic from before. With a small frown he pushed the doors open.

"Tsuzuki, we're going for a walk." He called into the room watching as Tsuzuki bolted up from his seat and ran over excitedly. When he got close Hisoka held out his hand to stop him. He reached out and unhooked the chain from the collar. "There." His voice came out softer than he had meant and he blushed. "I-it was scraping along the floor . . . i-it was annoying." He quickly shot out as an explanation then turned and walked down the hall quickly. Without the chain he wasn't sure Tsuzuki had followed so after a few minutes he glanced behind him. Tsuzuki was a foot away following him quietly with a gentle smile on his face. Now that he knew the other was following he made his way to the library. It was his own personal safe haven within the palace walls. He settled down in the big chair he'd loved since he was young then gestured for Tsuzuki to sit in the chair next to it. Once Tsuzuki was settled in the chair he looked over.

"Something is bothering you." Hisoka stated quickly before he lost the nerve to bring it up. It wasn't his place to pry, but something in his mind told him to push this matter. He still refused to think that it was because he was concerned. No, it was just because if there was something wrong with him it would interfere with his own life since the other couldn't leave his side for very long. "Don't try and say it's nothing, I know better." He said quickly before Tsuzuki even had the chance to protest. "So here's how things are. When it's just the two of us we're friends. You call me by my name, don't just take orders, relax, and talk. There are enough people around here that treat me like I can walk on water." He muttered under his breath his ears flicking in annoyance.

"O-okay, Hisoka." Tsuzuki was shifting nervously in the chair. He seemed to be waiting for something. Hisoka decided he needed to help him push through everything he knew so he didn't say anything. After a few minutes of awkward silence he opened his mouth, closed it again, then spoke. "I-I'm sorry . . . This is all . . . all weird for me." He admitted and Hisoka watched and waited for him to go on. "I . . . I grew up in the slave house . . . the only person I could . . . relax with was Tari." It seemed like that small speech had been a huge leap for the other neko. Hisoka decided to reward him.

"Just try. It'd be nice to have a friend around here. Muraki is the closest thing Tatsumi and I had as a friend." He shuddered then blinked seeing Tsuzuki cringe and shudder as well. His hand reached over to his wrist, the one he'd seen the scar on. "He's beyond creepy, isn't he?" The prince decided he needed to fish for information.

"He didn't seem like it at first . . ." Tsuzuki's eyes had a faraway look that made Hisoka nearly ache. He couldn't honestly say why he felt this way, but he kept quiet and listened intently to the other. As he waited he noticed that Tsuzuki continued to run his thumb along the scar.

--

Watari took Tsuzuki's hand walking out of the study room. He made his way to the room his master had pointed out to him as they left. The tutor had quickly ordered them out of the room. Tsuzuki refused to move as had Watari until their masters gave them the word to move. While Tatsumi had done so immediately Watari watched as Hisoka hesitated then finally begrudgingly agreed. It was the perfect opportunity and Watari was not about to pass it up. He closed the door behind them and pulled Tsuzuki into the biggest hug he could. "Tsu! Are you all right? You aren't hurt are you? Is he treating you well? Did that rat bastard do anything to you?" Watari couldn't help it, he rattled off all of the questions. The last one had been directed at seeing Muraki at the ball.

"Tari! I'm fine." Tsuzuki's answer was quiet and subdued which immediately set off warning signals in Watari's head. "Master is pretty nice and I think he's starting to get used to me. Thank you for doing that spell on me." He smiled gently nuzzling Watari. It still seemed like an empty smile. Watari decided that he'd have to break their rule. Carefully he sat Tsuzuki down then sat down next to him.

"What did he do to you?" He knew his face was much more serious than anyone had ever seen before, but he was dead serious. Tsuzuki was his only friend and like his little brother. It bothered him that he didn't know what was wrong and it bothered him even more that there was nothing he could have done to protect the other. Tsuzuki seemed to understand the question and his smile dropped. He opened his mouth to protest and Watari shook his head. "No, Tsu. This goes beyond the promise." Watari took his wrist and turned it up. "This happened because of it. Tell me what happened."

"Tari . . ." Violet eyes refused to meet his own and that was when Watari knew he was starting to get through to the other. "I . . . please . . . I don't want to remember it all again . . ." Tsuzuki pleaded still not looking up. As much as it hurt him Watari couldn't quite let it go.

"Tsu, if you don't talk about it is only going to hurt you more." He set a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder then pet him. He waited for a moment then hugged him. "I'm just trying to take care of you. I don't get to see you as often and I'm really worried." He didn't even try to hide the shudder that ran through him. It wasn't like Watari blamed their masters for being apart like that. He loved spending time with his master, but whenever he saw Tsuzuki miserable he always felt bad for enjoying time especially when it wasn't with him. He didn't know if the other prince was treating his friend like he deserved. What could he do if he wasn't?

"It can't hurt me anymore . . . it'll only hurt you and I'm not gonna do that." Tsuzuki shivered, but spoke with a sense of finality in his voice. Reluctantly Watari realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere. When Tsuzuki was protecting other people he was impossible to convince otherwise. With a small sigh he caved and hugged Tsuzuki tighter. They sat there in silence for a moment as Watari decided what to do next. After a few more minutes he decided that he had had enough of the silence and began tickling his friend with a grin. Tsuzuki wriggled and giggled as if on cue.

"Now, Tsu. Whatever could be so funny?" He continued to tickle him giggling himself. "It certainly isn't me is it?" He paused for a moment, enough for Tsuzuki to regain his breath before going back in again. The giggles sounded less like from the tickling and more like Tsuzuki was actually having fun. He tickled him for a few more minutes then let up.

"Tari, no fair." Tsuzuki slumped against Watari rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears that had formed from laughing so hard. There was a small lingering smile on his face that brought another to Watari's own. Now it was time to switch conversations.

"So you got to sleep in your master's bed hmm? Someone melted the icy heart of the prince." He lightly poked Tsuzuki's side and grinned seeing the blush on his friend's face. Quickly Tsuzuki shook his head.

"H-he just had me sleep there, Tari. Nothing like that happened." His friend squirmed in the seat his blush deepening and Watari wondered what thought had caused that reaction. "I just don't fit in any of his clothes. All he has are these three things."

"Mmmm-hmmm. And you two ended up cuddled against each other while you slept." Watari said sarcastically until he saw the look on Tsuzuki's face. It was a bright blush with a surprised look. So that was what had happened. Well, that wasn't going to stop Watari from teasing him. "It looked so adorable. He was curled up against you, his head buried in your chest and you were holding him like a little teddy bear." He cooed lightly pinching his quickly reddening cheeks.

"Oh yeah! Well don't think I didn't notice you walkin' funny before." Tsuzuki retaliated poking his stomach. "I bet you woke up cuddled all close too." He teased with a grin. The problem was that Watari was in no way ashamed of what happened and quickly turned the tables on his friend.

"Of course and we had a little more fun before we came to wake you two up." He purred with a smirk. "It was sooo good." Watari chuckled seeing Tsuzuki's ears flatten a bit and a blush grow on his face. It always amused him to see how easy it was to get Tsuzuki to blush especially since he'd experienced much the same things many times over. While Tsuzuki was completely unashamed about most things, but when it came to sex he blushed just like a virgin. "I'm surprised we didn't wake the whole wing of the palace." His smirk grew although he wouldn't add any more details. Some things were not meant to be shared.

"Tariiiiiii!" Tsuzuki whined burying his face in his hands. "Too much information! I don't wanna know what you and Master's brother are doin'." Watari chuckled tickling him again. Tsuzuki squirmed giggling lightly.

"Yes you do. You wanna know every intimate detail so your itty bitty brain can imagine the whole thing." He continued teasing him as he tickled watching the giggles and blushes coming from his friend. There was a sound outside the door and Watari stopped tickling him. He lightly ruffled his hair then nuzzled him expecting that their time was up. As expected the doors were flung open and Hisoka was standing at them.

"Tsuzuki, we're going for a walk." Watari was a bit hurt when Tsuzuki immediately bolted up and ran after Hisoka. He knew though he might do much the same if it had been Tatsumi at the door. His master came in a few seconds after Hisoka and Watari quickly got up and ran over.

"I want to show you something." Tatsumi held out his hand and Watari quickly took it his fingers lacing with the prince's. They walked out Watari beaming the whole time.

Thank you all for your reviews. I do want to comment that these are from Hisoka and Watari's POV. Someone made a comment about Hisoka seeming weak, but when you see him mostly it is from his own point of view and we do know that our dear Soka-chan has some self-esteem issues. I do love hearing feedback so please give me constructive criticism. Oh, and my love. The beatings must continue until morale improves x3 3


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I know this happens every time, but I really am sorry about the delay. Family emergency that has lasted a long time and shows absolutely no signs of going away for a while will be affecting my updating. It's really hard to write when you're trying your hardest not to kill someone and when you're stressing out so much you're making yourself sick. I can't promise updates will get more consistent, but I'll try

--

The silence was beginning to make Hisoka twitch. He had sat there for several minutes watching as Tsuzuki rubbed his wrist with a far away look. Just when he was about to shout or shake him to at least get some sort of reaction the other neko shifted and set his hands down in his lap. "I don't really know when he first saw me, or how he decided or how he paid for my time. All I really know is that I was sent out to him . . . I think I had just hit adulthood a few weeks ago so it wasn't my first time being sent. I wasn't nervous or anything." Hisoka sat back keeping still and keeping his movements to a minimum. He didn't want to distract the other from his story.

"I remember seeing the big castle, although it's not as big as the palace, but at the time it was the biggest building I'd ever seen. When he first looked me over he seemed to be trying to figure something out. I dunno what, but I guess he did because he paid the guy then agreed to return me the next week." Tsuzuki shifted in the seat his ears lowering and his tail curling around him. There was nervousness in his movements and in the air that told Hisoka he hadn't spoken much about this. "F-for the next few days he . . . did . . . did stuff . . ." He shifted a bit awkwardly as if he was trying too hard to push himself.

"Take your time. Other than lessons there really is nothing else for us to do today." Hisoka decided he needed to slow Tsuzuki down before he pushed too hard and broke himself. While he didn't know him that well the young prince guessed that he was that kind of neko. The brown tail curled protectively around his waist was proof. "Don't push it too hard." He said quietly.

"Y-yes . . . it's just . . ." Tsuzuki shifted again then began rubbing the scar again. "I never told anyone . . . T-tari doesn't even know . . ." He said quietly keeping his head as low as possible. Hisoka watched as soft brown hair covered most of that face and he had to hold tightly onto his hands to keep from reaching over and brushing them back. They still twitched and he considered sitting on them. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice. "They . . . were experiments . . . he said." Hisoka's ears twitched and flicked up. What was this about experiments? "He'd cut me . . . then time how long it took to heal . . . for the full week." Tsuzuki shivered curling up slightly in the chair.

"I went back to the slave house. Got sent out for other people, but I had to go back to him a few weeks later. He did it again, but for a longer time and with deeper cuts. A few weeks after that he drew on me then . . . then he traced the marks with a knife . . ." Brown ears lowered slightly. "It happened again and again . . . I was getting used to it, but then . . ." Hisoka blinked slowly looking over holding his breath waiting for to hear the rest of the story.

Tsuzuki's fingers stopped running along the scar and instead gripped his wrist as if covering or even protecting the area. Hisoka knew he just might hear what that had come from and he forced himself to breath. "He took me to a room . . . W-when he opened the door there was . . . there was a head . . . a human head sitting there." Emerald eyes widened as a shudder ran through Tsuzuki. "It was just sitting there on the bookshelf like it was a statue, but . . . h-he made me touch it . . . it was warm . . . l-like i-if I touched you now . . . H-he said it was his b-brother." Hisoka didn't think his eyes could widen anymore until they did. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he knew there was no way he'd been able to think of that on his own.

"He t-tied me to the t-table there and b-began carving everything he'd done before, but he was saying stuff I didn't understand . . . I-I think it was a spell 'cause it's how Tari did it and it sounded kinda similar, but M-muraki's w-was longer 'nd it hurt." Tsuzuki rubbed his eyes curling up more on the chair. After hearing that and seeing the struggle he was having there was no way Hisoka could just keep his hands to himself. Hesitantly he reached out to brush some of his hair back in a comforting gesture. He wasn't sure it had an affect, but Tsuzuki continued on.

"I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew I was back in my room at the slave house with every doctor in the slave house and Tari watching me with worried eyes. He wasn't allowed back at the slave house again . . . b-but one of the . . . one of the times I got sent out the lord handed me over to him . . . H-he said I had messed him up 'nd had destroyed his brother's head . . ." Tsuzuki shivered rubbing his wrist again closing his eyes tightly. "He decided I . . . I was 'intriguing' enough that he wanted to 'study' me more . . ." The prince had thought it was the end, but as unbelievable as it was he realized there was more and it was what had hurt Tsuzuki more. He seemed to be having a much harder time talking about this part. Gently Hisoka pet him.

"It's all right. You don't have to tell me right away." His voice was much gentler than he had intended and he found it impossible to prevent the blush. Tsuzuki didn't notice as he shivered curling up more in the seat. Hisoka couldn't stand to see him like this so he let his instinct kick in. He wrapped his arms around the trembling shoulders and pulled his head to rest on his own shoulder. After tensing for a few moments Tsuzuki slowly wrapped his arms around him and clung to him. Hisoka blushed lightly, but ran a hand through his hair to comfort him. He didn't even realize how much time was passing by outside of the two of them.

--

Watari blinked slowly as Tatsumi unclipped the chain and used the clothes to hide the collar around his neck. It wasn't like princes didn't own slaves. Why was his master trying to hide his status? He blinked a bit his ears flicking in curiosity. Not only was he curious about his behavior, but he wanted to know where his master was taking him. His curiosity was beginning to overwhelm him since he seemed to need fixing up to go there. Tatsumi had even begun playing with his hair and had tied it back with a ribbon. "Master?" He finally asked as Tatsumi continued to fuss with the collar of his shirt.

"Tatsumi." Watari blinked a bit. "Just call me 'Tatsumi'. I hear enough of the titles I'm beginning to hate the caste system." The last part was a mumble, but they were so close that Watari could hear it perfectly. This closeness was causing a small blush to flutter to his face and Watari didn't blush all that often.

"T-tatsumi then." He blushed again then shifted glancing at him. "W-where are we going, Tatsumi?" The prince continued to fuss with the collar until his slave collar was hidden then took a step back to examine his work. A faint smile on his face expressed his approval and Watari felt his knees weaken at those blue eyes.

"It's the day I visit my mother. She's uncomfortable with palace life so I try to get rid of some of it before visiting her." His master explained as he was led out of the room and down the hall. He focused on memorizing the route they took as they walked out of the palace. His reasoning was so he would know that the palace at least ended on one side. It just seemed so big from the inside as if it wasn't enclosed in thick stone walls.

"Mast—I mean Tatsumi…" He shifted nervously at the informal tone. "Aren't you and Prince Hisoka brothers? W-wouldn't the queen be your mother?" Watari asked hesitantly trying hard not to sound like he was pushing his luck. It was just very confusing to him. Hearing Tatsumi's sigh he felt really bad instantly.

"We have the same father, but our mothers are different. Hisoka's mother is the queen while my mother still lives in town. She works in her uncle's dress shop." The prince seemed to be a bit upset so Watari held in his other questions. He'd wait and see if he could ask another time. They stopped in front of a small shop and Watari recognized it. He'd been sent here a few times to help pick up orders for the owner of the slave house. He had never seen a woman here before, though. Tatsumi led him around the back of the shop and to a small building to the left. He opened the door. "Mother?"

"Tatsumi! There you are! I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come this week! You being an adult and all—I thought you might have discovered you are too old to be visiting your mother like this." The quiet voice broke through the silence of the house and reached them at the door. Watari followed him into the house searching for the owner of the voice.

"Mother, I promised you I would come visit. I'm not going to break that just because I turned another year older." Tatsumi walked into a room and Watari blinked. A woman was sitting at a sewing machine. There was a beautiful dress on the machine, but it looked like she had stopped working when they had come in. She was beautiful and Watari didn't have a hard time understanding what the king had seen in her. When she smiled Watari saw where his master had gotten those amazing blue eyes.

"Oh, some day you will." She smiled a bit sadly, bit it instantly brightened when her eyes fell on Watari. "You brought a guest today. Is this Prince Hisoka? I haven't seen him since you guys were ity bity." Watari blinked a bit shifting a bit nervously.

"No, mother. Hisoka is back at the palace. He didn't think it was right to intrude on our time together. His words not mine." Tatsumi explained then led Watari closer. "This is my friend Watari." Instinct kicked in and Watari bowed to the woman before he remembered he wasn't supposed to be a slave in front of her. He straightened with a small smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." His eyes instantly shot to Tatsumi for approval. When there was no negative emotion in his eyes Watari relaxed. He then looked back at the woman and smiled gently. She was eyeing him trying to figure him out, he assumed. Then she looked over at Tatsumi and grinned.

"Come over here." She held up her hands and Watari moved over slowly more than nervous. What was she up to? He knew she was planning something. When her hands shot to his shoulders and turned him around he was a bit shocked. It hit harder when she began playing with his hair. "You have such pretty hair! How could you hide it like this? Honestly you're worse than him. His hair is flat so it looks good tied back, but yours . . ." She shook her head and began playing with it. "You should leave it down and wild. Taming it will only conceal its beauty." She flipped some of it around his shoulders then turned him around. Her hands moved quickly and curled it around her finger then framed the curls around his face. "There. Doesn't he look stunning now?" She turned him back around to face his master. The shock left a small blush on his face and he shyly looked up at the prince. "Compliment your mother's work, dear. You wouldn't want to see an old woman cry, would you? Now, doesn't he look stunning?"

"Yes." The prince admitted quietly and Watari felt his face heat. Those blue eyes met his own and his knees really did get weak. They were focused so intently on him and only him and what he saw there shut his mind down completely. He was so utterly lost in blue that he forgot the woman was behind him until hands tightened on his shoulders.

"I see how it is." Her voice held the hint of a grin and Watari really wished he could crawl in a hole right then. He knew that she knew he was completely and totally head over heels for his master. It wasn't like that hurt his predicament nor should it affect his master's life, but if she knew and she didn't know he was a slave she may push for something that Watari knew was impossible. Tatsumi was a prince, maybe not next in line for the throne, but he was royalty—an asset to the kingdom while Watari was a slave and so very expendable.

"You're old mother can see what's going on." Watari looked up to see the confused look on Tatsumi's face and realized the woman was answering it. "I'm so happy for you both! If your father has any problems with it don't worry. I'll happily sneak you out of the kingdom!" Watari's eyes widened at the same time as Tatsumi's and his face heated up just as the slight blush spread over the prince's. "Now of course you can't tell your father that, but I know your uncle will gladly help. He's proud to see you doing so well." Out of the corner of his eye Watari could see a hand reach out. He stepped aside and watched as she pulled Tatsumi into a hug. There was a small ache in his own heart at seeing the mother and son, but he quickly let the idea drop. "I am, too."

"Thank you, Mother. Tell Uncle I'll try to help both of you out in the shop some if I get a chance." The woman swatted his shoulders frowning. She pushed him back giving him a stern look. It was a bit odd to see her scolding a prince.

"Don't you dare. He has plenty of help in that rat of your cousin. You are a prince so you don't belong in a clothing shop." There was a small sigh from Tatsumi and he hugged her again.

"Of course, Mother." They spent most of the day talking with Tatsumi's mother. Watari felt a bit awkward since every ten minutes she would play with his hair again. The look on his master's face kept a small blush on his face and his mouth shut about the whole thing. He also seemed to be grateful that his own hair wasn't being played with. It did make Watari a little happy to be able to help his master out a little.

"You two should head back to the palace. If it gets dark it gets dangerous especially for two beauties on their way to the palace. I'm sure your father will worry." She pulled both of them into a hug then smiled up at them. "Let Prince Hisoka know he can come visit me any time." Tatsumi smiled softly.

"I will. See you next week." The prince gave her a hug then stepped back. Watari smiled softly bowing to his head to the woman. He straightened with a smile to play on his earlier slip. She could just assume it was part of his behavior.

"And bring Watari with you. He's such a doll and I've got some great ideas." The gleam in her eye frightened him a little and Tatsumi took his hand walking out of the room. "Of course, Mother. We'll see you." He said with a gentle smile before they walked out of the dress shop.


	8. Chapter 8

*revives* I is back! I can't even apologize for a delay, since I more or less disappeared. I do plan on being back though and am looking forward to adding a new chapter very soon. ^^

Hisoka's fingers were still running through Tsuzuki's hair when he felt those black ears slowly raise up from their flattened position. He had no idea just how much time had passed since either neko had said a word. Tsuzuki shifted only slightly and the prince was able to catch a glimpse of one of those violet eyes. Afraid to move, Hisoka kept himself as still as possible to avoid startling the other. "I . . . I want to tell you . . . A-as my master . . . y-you have the right to know wh-what happened in my past . . ." The spike of anger that went through Hisoka caused his hand to twitch, but seeing the look in those violet eyes, he managed to keep the reaction to just that.

"I am asking . . . as a friend, Tsuzuki. You were hurt and you have not been able to talk about it, which means you probably have not been able to deal with it like you should." He returned as gently as he could. "If you are not ready to talk, then all it will do is hurt you. I don't want you to be hurt." A blush ran over his face, and he hoped beyond all hope that the other hadn't seen it. With a quick breath, Hisoka continued. "If you want to stop you can, if you would like to continue, you can. It is entirely up to you."

Violet eyes stared into his own green eyes as he waited for a response. The silence and lack of reaction from the other was beginning to make him nervous. He was able to catch a hint of fear and nervousness came into his eyes, before there was a faint smile. It didn't reach his lips, but Hisoka caught the look in his eyes. His brother had often used that to smile instead of an actual smile. Yet again he had to thank his brother for giving him some insight into emotion without the use of his powers.

"Thank you . . . H-hisoka." He took another breath and turned the hand covered by Hisoka's, so that he was able to hold onto the somewhat smaller hand. A warm feeling rushed through the prince's hand and arm, and he was shocked when his body didn't immediately reject the touch. There was no barrier for his powers and the swell of conflicting emotions did cause him a headache, but Hisoka forced himself to push through it and listen to the other. He was not about to let this flaw cause more injury to the neko before him. Tsuzuki had already suffered enough it appeared. "I . . . think . . . I am ready to tell s-someone . . .

"W-when Muraki said he would . . . 'study' me . . . I was really scared. I still didn't know what happened that last time when I apparently . . . messed everything up . . . He took me back to his house and to the exact same room he was carving all of those symbols into me. The room was covered in papers and markings. I couldn't read anything and I got a really weird feeling. He tied me to the table and took my wrist and began cutting lines." Tsuzuki turned over both of their hands to reveal the ugly scar he had been rubbing earlier. "They were small little cuts at first and began to get deeper and . . . his grip on my arm got tighter. I got really dizzy . . . and then I blacked out . . . when I woke back up my wrist looked like this and I was in a carriage on my way back to the slave house." Hisoka's eyes couldn't leave the scar on the wrist, finally getting a direct look at it. The multiple lines were obvious in the different lines and the angles. He couldn't believe someone would do that to anyone.

"Tari and I promised we'd never never talk about what we did when we were sent away with one another. It bothered him cause when he got to the slave house he would hear all these stories . . . he came from a rich family . . . and it was so different . . ." Tsuzuki seemed to relax a lot more when he talked about his friend. There was a small pang of jealousy, hearing the other talk about his brother's slave. He knew that his brother and the other had bonded, but he couldn't help the pang. "I never wanted ta hurt him . . . Tari . . . was my only friend . . ." Tsuzuki's other hand began tracing the scars, his other hand tightening on Hisoka's hand. He glanced up at him then gave him a small smile. "T-thank you . . . for that . . . H-hisoka." The grip on Hisoka's hand relaxed some and the prince felt Tsuzuki pull away slightly and he could feel the nervousness run through him suddenly. Hisoka couldn't help or explain the small ache he felt as the other put some distance between them. "I . . . I haven't t-told anyone about any of this . . . I . . . don't want to force my burdens on other people . . ." The neko admitted his head looking down at his lap.

Hisoka frowned slightly and used his free hand to move Tsuzuki's chin, so that he was looking back at his face. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." He stated simply. "If it wasn't for all of the things I tell Tatsumi, I don't know what I would do. I mean, even my father uses advisors and guidance every once in a while." His eyes never left the slightly wide violet ones before him. "People just want others to know about their lives. Sometimes they practically scream it out without saying anything." He stopped suddenly, a bright blush crossing his face as he realized just what he had done. The prince watched him for a reaction, his tail curling around himself a little nervously.

"I . . . n-never thought about that . . . t-the training always said that what happens to me doesn't matter . . . it's my master that matters and that's it . . ." He shifted a little and Hisoka felt that wave of nervousness, but it felt like he was fighting with something engrained so deeply in Tsuzuki that his entire mind was rejecting it. His hand tightened on the other neko's and he caught his eye.

"They're wrong. I care about what happens to you. I want you to be . . . to be happy . . ." It slipped out before he could stop himself and he felt the blush spread and deepen all through his face. By now he must be as bright as a tomato. It was said and there was nothing he could do to take it back, at least, without undoing all of the work he had done before. He took a deep breath and decided to continue. "It matters to me . . . I want . . . you to be able to talk to me . . . if you have any burdens . . ."

Tsuzuki's face began making weird looks and those strange powers of Hisoka's could feel the complex emotional trail. It was all over the place and Hisoka could feel the headache begin to form behind his eyes, but he refused to break the contact. He wanted to make sure the other understood and with Tsuzuki, it seemed that physical contact helped with that. He had seen how close his brother's slave had been when Tsuzuki had admitted to washing his hair. And what he felt from the neko seemed to confirm that touch spoke more than words ever could. "T-thank you . . . Hisoka . . ." A genuine smile slowly appeared on his face and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. The biggest shock of Hisoka's life came when the neko slave quickly released his hand and launched himself at him. Tsuzuki's arms wrapped around Hisoka's small shoulders and pulled him into a loose hug.

Watari fell into step right behind his master as they traveled the road back to the palace. He was in complete shock as his master had taken his hand as they turned to leave and even as they walked down the road, their hands were still in one another's. The prince had been very cordial with the townspeople who came up to speak with them. He had a reputation for not being the most social, so most of the interactions were simply an exchange of greetings. However there were enough people speaking that the two were not given much privacy to speak until they were behind the palace gates. Tatsumi turned to Watari, his eyes reflecting a hint of nervousness. There was a bit of silence before Watari decided to break it with a small smile.

"Your mother is absolutely wonderful and the dresses she showed us were absolutely amazing." He gently squeezed the larger hand his own was in. "I can see her influence in you." That seemed to break Tatsumi's silence and nerves. His lips cracked into a very small smile. It lit up his face as the smile reached into his eyes.

"She really took to you. It was a good sign she wanted to fix your hair. It's her way of showing that she approves." He reached up, gently moving a stray curl back where his mother had placed it. Watari's face heated and he knew he had to have one of the brightest blushes on his face. "Hisoka is the only other person I have introduce her to." He added as they walked through the halls.

"I'm so glad, Mast-Tatsumi." Watari said with a shy, but genuine smile on his face. It was the first time since he was taken from his home that he did not feel like a slave. Here he was, walking down a hall with someone who was treating him like an equal—who had even introduced him to his mother. But then a shift of his head reminded him of the collar the other had strategically hidden. In the end, though, he was still a slave and the prince was his master. Before everything went down, things could have been so different. They may have actually had the chance of becoming friends.

"Is everything all right, Watari?" He asked quietly as he led Watari into the room. "You look upset." Ice blue eyes were now looking into his own with concern filling them. The hand on his own gently pulled him closer, as the other large hand reached up to his face. Watari nearly melted into a puddle right there. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, Tatsumi." He answered quietly, leaning a little into the hand on his cheek. When he saw that his answer was not being accepted. He gave him a weak smile to show he understood. "Just caught up in the past for a moment." The prince nodded gently and slowly led him to the windowsill bench. He gently helped Watari to sit, then sat beside him. Their hands were still linked and he was a bit startled when he felt the larger thumb run along the back of his hand.

"Would you like to talk about it?" The offer shocked him and Watari knew his eyes had widened. He just stared up at those blue eyes, searching them intensely. There was no malice in them, just concern and a genuine interest in the neko. He hesitated for a moment before he nodded gently. The prince gently squeezed his hand.

"Just . . . so you know, I was not born into slavery like Tsuzuki. My father was the younger son of a nobleman. He married my mother and they got into the textile industry. They owned a fabric store that some of the townspeople ran. I have three older brothers who were all prepared to take over the family business. My mother and father were preparing to marry me and my sisters off to grow our family name." He smiled a little. "We were all pretty happy together. But then, the shop burned down when my father was there. He died and the shop was destroyed. My older brother took over, but he wasn't able to deal with all of the debt. When the collectors came he made a quick decision and sold me to them instead of paying the debt."

Lost in the past, Watari had completely forgotten where he was, or even who he was talking to. He felt a hand squeeze his own and after a blink his own eyes focusing slowly on the other sitting next to him. "Tsuzuki was the first person I met at the slave house who was nice. He was my roommate and he gave me the brightest smile I had ever seen on his face when we met." The smile grew on his face as he remembered the day they had first met.

"Tsuzuki is definitely a unique individual. I have never met anyone like him." That deep voice brought him back to the present again. He looked up at him. "I know my interactions with him have been very limited, but the affect he has had on Hisoka is obvious to me. It is a miracle." Watari nodded very slowly. He was not able to bite back the comment that first surfaced.

"He and Tsuzuki are a terrible match. When he snaps at him, Tsuzuki's heart is absolutely crushed." Immediately he threw his free hand up to his mouth. His eyes were wide and he was absolutely panicked. As he watched, Tatsumi simply reached out and brought his hand down.

"It's all right. I understand. Hisoka does not exactly have a level head. I know Tsuzuki must ache when his temper is out of control, but . . . when he is close to someone, he makes up for those times in his own way." Tatsumi gently laid the other hand in Watari's lap. "He has bonded to Tsuzuki, and will do everything in his power to protect him, and make sure he is not harmed by anything—past, present, or future." Watari hardly believed that based on what he was seeing, but he had to admit that he knew very little about the other prince. Tatsumi knew him better, but Watari knew Tsuzuki. He knew the other would not be able to handle that temper much longer.

"Shall we have lunch with them, then? Then you would be able to make sure Tsuzuki is all right, and I will be able to check on Hisoka." Immediately, Watari jumped up and wrapped his arms around his master's neck and shoulders. "Thank you!" He beamed, kissing his cheek. The large arms wrapped around him and he felt the deep laugh rumble through his chest. "Let's go invite them."


End file.
